Help Me Remember
by Everyday is a Monday
Summary: When Lucy loses her memory on a solo mission. It's up to Natsu and all of her friends to get her to remember who she was. (Borderline M)
1. Chapter 1

**I started another story! Oh, and there will be no sequel to ****My Never Ending Nightmare****. I'm very sorry if you wanted one, it's just that I completely ran out of ideas for the story. I hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer-I hate these things but I feel like I need one so, I don't own Fairy Tail. If they ever sell it though I call dibs!**

****Chapter 1: Proof of Strength

"Let's go on a mission together Lucy!" A pink haired mage yelled.

"No thanks Natsu. I'm busy." Lucy said staring at paperwork. She had excepted a 'special' quest from master. He dumped a bunch of paperwork in front of her and told her the quest was to organize it all.

"Come on Luce, don't you need rent money?" Natsu wanted her to go with him so much he was willing to use her rent as bait.

"Nope. I still have enough from the last mission to pay for it." Lucy had the wind reading glasses on and didn't even bother to look at Natsu. Natsu simply walked away and sulked in a corner.

Lucy was reading all of the paperwork to decided where each should be filed to. She had three categories. One, bills for destruction, two, letters from people with missions or just letters to master, and three, other. The other pile was small and consisted of drawings of naked women master had drawn or recipes for food, stuff like that. She was skimming through the thick pile of paper work she still had and found a letter to master about her. Of course curiosity got the better of her and she read it.

"Master!" Lucy yelled letter still in hand. She was extremely upset by what was written on the note.

"Yes my child what is it?" He said standing on the counter. Lucy had walked over there and had the letter.

"I need to talk to you in your office." She tried to have some self control but anger was seeping out of her voice.

"Okay." They had both walked up the stairs and into the large office . "Now what do you need?"

"Tell me why you have a letter like this." Lucy said holding it up for him to see.

"Why don't you read it?" He didn't know what letter she was talking about. He got tons of letters everyday so he could never remember what one said unless it was extremely important.

Lucy held the piece of paper to her face and read,"Dear Fairy Tail master. The team of mage's that you sent us were extraordinary. They fought and protected us but were very destructive. The damage for what they have done will not be charged to you for simple buildings aren't as important as lives. However, there was one mage that didn't do anything. The blonde celestial mage known as Lucy, simply summoned people to do her bidding while she stood there. We expected more from a Fairy Tail mage but she was a disgrace. I hope you make the right choice for your guild and tell her to leave."

Master was wide eyed by this point. He had read that letter before and was still debating on whether to write back to the people or just leave it be. "I'm sorry my child,but I was still wondering on whether or not to write back."

"And what would you have told them?" Lucy was mad to the extreme. They don't know how hard it is to use celestial magic! The spirit can only be as strong as the mage who controls them, so she was helping them in a non-direct way.

"I would of said to them that she is a member of our guild and I will not have any tolerance with them say bad things about you." Lucy wasn't satisfied. They had doubted her strength and she was going to prove to them that she was strong. She walked out of the office and to the mission board. She was looking through the choices when she found a good one.

She walked over to Natsu and said,"Can you please hold onto my keys, Natsu. I'm going to go on a mission, alone."

"Luce." Natsu whined but she wasn't doing to have any of it.

"I'm going alone Natsu. If I'm not back in four days than please come and get me." Lucy knew Natsu and everyone was going to follow her so she wanted to set boundaries.

"Fine Luce, but please don't make me come after you." If that happened Natsu would go into a state of panic and rage for Lucy. He would die knowing that Lucy was hurt and was going to beat the shit out of the guy who did it.

"Alright Natsu." She smiled. The job she chose wasn't going to be hard. She just needed to catch some thieves and the bounty wasn't to high either. With that she grabbed the flyer and showed it to Mira. She was going to prove that she belonged in Fairy Tail, and show that she was strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I don't have much to say other than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly.**

****Chapter 2: The Price Increase

"Okay Lucy, do you have your whip. Check. Well that's all I really need." Lucy grabbed her whip out of her closet and attached it to her belt. She placed her hand on the spot where her keys used to be.

"Come on Lucy, this is only to prove that you don't hide behind your spirits." She walked out of her apartment door and locked it. The job was in Heart Bush and it took three hours by train. She walked to the train station feeling alone, no Plue to hold, no Natsu, Gray or Erza to talk, too. This was going to be the longest three hours of her life.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy yelled pulling on his scarf.

"Yeah Happy?" Natsu said with his head still on the table.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She went on a solo mission."

"So, then why are you so down! Let's go after her!" Happy said flying up ready too shoot out the door.

"She told me not to. Actually more like not in four days, but it's so hard not to!" Natsu whined the last part.

"So, then why aren't you doing anything, Natsu?"

"Because if I do then I'm going to end up running off to join Lucy. I promised her I wouldn't." Happy disappointed flew away from Natsu to join Carla and Lily in their conversation. Natsu kept his head on the table in utter defeat. He wanted to join Lucy right now and give back her keys, but he needed to keep his promise.

"Oi, flame brain! Why are you just sitting there?" Gray said unconsciously taking off his shirt.

"Not now ice stripper."

"Where's Lucy?" He said noticing Natsu had her keys.

"Out on a mission. She wanted me to hold onto her keys for this one. It must be one of those non-magic ones." Natsu looked up at Gray and said.

"Do you know that for sure?" Gray sat down across from Natsu.

"No, I didn't check." Natsu sat there and was thinking. "Oh crap! I have no idea what the job was! She could be in danger!" Natsu shot up and started running out of the guild with Gray following him.

"When did she leave?"

"About five hours ago." Natsu said charging down the street towards the train station. He needed to make sure Lucy was okay.

* * *

"You got another letter master!" Mira yelled holding the enclosed envelope.

"Let me read it." Master said grabbing and opening the letter. "Dear Fairy Tail. We have increased the price on our mission from 40,000 jewels to 4,000,000 jewels. We have just meet the gang leader of the band of thieves. This mission should become an S-class. Sincerely Heart Bush mayor."

"Master Lucy just went on that mission alone."

"Erza! Natsu! Gray! Right here now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Natsu and Gray just went bolting out the door to find Lucy." Erza said walking towards master.

"You need to join them and go after Lucy. They just increased the price on the mission she took and turned it into an S-class. You need to help her."

"Right Master." Erza bowed. She ran at top speed towards the train station to join Natsu and Gray.

* * *

"Hello! Is there anyone out there!" Lucy yelled looking around the deserted town.

"Y-your not one of the thieves are you?" A little girl came out of an alley way holding what looked like scrapes of a teddy bear. She wore scrapes of paper bags and tore up rags.

"No, I'm here to get rid of them." Lucy said bending down to her level.

He eyes grew wide and full of hope. "R-reallys?"

"Um hum. I'm here to help."

**Not the best ending I know. Hopefully some of the action will come into the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't post Sunday, I had church, then homework, then church again, and then I found out I was taking 5 people back to my house! All guys except for me and their sister. Yeah they're quadruplets, crazy right? Any who sorry for not posting yesterday but please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: More Information Please!

"Let me help." Erza grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it against her chest plate. Natsu fell unconscious and laid his head on her lap. "Better?" Erza said looking at Gray.

"Yeah, now I don't have to hear his constant complaining." Gray said crossing his arms and staring out the window. Everyone wanted to get to Lucy as fast as possible but this train ride was taking forever.

"Don't worry. Lucy is strong and smart, if the person she's fighting is too strong then she'll run." Erza said stroking Natsu's hair.

"I just can't help but be scared. I don't want to lose another friend."

"Lisanna came back remember."

"Yeah but everyone thought she was dead and three years passed before we saw her again." They sat there in silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"So, where is everyone?" Lucy asked holding the little girls hand. They were walking around town searching for someone.

"They're all inside hiding from the thieves." The little girl started to swing her and Lucy's arm.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" She turned and looked at the girl.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Lucy. So, why are you out here all alone."

The little girl looked down and memories poured into her head. Tears came to her eyes and Lucy felt bad. "They were killed a long time ago."

"I-I'm really sorry. Please stop crying. Everything will be okay I promise."

"Pinky promise." The little girl said holding out her finger. She let go of Lucy's hand and wiped away the tears.

"Pinky promise." Lucy wrapped her pinky around the tiny one that was held out before her. She was smiling and looking at the sad little girl. "So, do you know where the thieves are?" Lucy needed more information if she was going to save the rest of this town. There were broken buildings everywhere, garbage on the streets, the occasional corpse. This town was a last land. The price wasn't to high, but the condition of the town made it feel like an S-class.

"No, but I can take you to the mayor." She said tugging her in a different direction.

"Really! That would be very helpful, thank you." Lucy said being dragged by Max. "For a little girl she's very strong." Lucy thought.

* * *

"Uh, are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No Natsu! Geez, we just got on the train an hour ago!" Gray said annoyed.

"But Luce is in trouble isn't there anyway we could maybe hurry this up?" Natsu said barley holding back his throw-up.

"Unless you want to beat up the conductor and somehow manage to properly work the train, then no." A big grin appeared on Natsu's face and he looked towards the front of the train. Erza grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it against her chest plate. Natsu fell unconscious again.

"I hope he knows that we came along because we're worried about her to."

* * *

"This little hole in the ground is his office?" Lucy said in disbelief. Max had brought her threw a small forest and wound up at a hole. '

"Um hum." Max said with a bright smile on her face. The hole was bright and looked more like a fire place to an under ground house.

"I need more information on how a old man can live an a hole."

"The mayor is a woman and she's not old. Now let's go!" Max said shoving her into the burning edges.

"I need more information on how she can live here!" Lucy said flying down the pit trying to avoid the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the bad ending last chapter. I've been apologizing a lot lately. ****_Sigh. _****Well I've been having a really crappy week and have a huge case of writers block. I literally walked up to my friend (because she's such a great writer) and told her my symptoms. Yeah I'm really weird! Please enjoy the story and sorry for not including the disclaimer last chappy -Spoiler- If you have not read i think it's 309 then don't read the bottom because it's like that.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, but I will find a way to get it, that's not illegal **

Chapter 4: The Enemy

"W-who the hell are you?" Said a short woman that looked sixteen. Lucy had landed at the base of a fire place that had a small lit fire. Her butt was on fire and she ran into a tub of drawn cold water. Inside of the tub was a naked lady. The woman had quickly thrown a towel on in the now pitch black house. Lucy couldn't see a thing in the house and was still in the tub cooling of her butt. She couldn't help but feel like Natsu was here and he caused her to do that.

"She's Lucy, mayor-san." Max said landing on the not as hot log. She quickly got off of the log and said,"Thanks Lucy for putting out the fire before I came down."

Lucy felt angry and would of yelled at her if she wasn't six. Natsu on the other hand she would of beat the crap out of him. The mayor stood up and went to a candle. She took a box of matches that was next to it and lit one. She lit the candle and started lighting more and more. Soon the whole place was lit up and the house was exposed. It was like a regular old house just under ground and no lights.

"You are from Fairy Tail, no?" She asked staring at her forgetting that she didn't have clothes on.

"Yes I am. Sorry to ask but can I have a pair of dry, clean pants and underwear?" She asked getting out of the tub.

"Yes you may. I'm not surprised that you landed on the fire knowing Max. I never understand why she just doesn't go through the front door." She said walking to a dresser and pulling out fresh clothes.

"Neither do I." Lucy agreed get angry at the little girl. She doesn't know Max and so far she's hating her.

"Not even Natsu would be as stupid as that. He would of asked why she was living under ground and there was a front door? That always made me laugh." Lucy thought.

She was handed a pair of cloths and quickly left to change. She came back and found the now fully dressed mayor. "The enemy base is three meters towards to north. They are dangerous, please be careful."

Lucy nodded and walked out of the house. She reached for her whip and held onto it just in case. After a couple minutes she though she had made it there and looked around the open area. She was on her toes for this place gave her a really bad feeling. She slowly walked forward looking over the terrain that would soon be the battlefield.

Out popped three men and they tried to grab at her. She used her whip and grabbed one of the men. She used him and he smacked into the other two. All three crashed into a tree and fell unconscious. She looked around and was waiting for more people to come rushing at her. From behind a man clapped and startled she turned around. He slowly walked towards her with a happy smile on his face. Lucy had her whip in hand and slashed at him. He grabbed it and pulled it out of her hand. He had a evil smirk on his face and he broke the whip.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." He wagged his finger at the blonde. She was in fighting position and terrified. "You can't beat me. I know you don't have your keys."

"How do you know me?" She said in a sudden realization.

The man in front of her ran at her and grabbed her throat. He slammed her into the ground and she coughed out blood. She laid on the ground from shock and pain while the man laughed at her.

"I don't understand why you came here without anything to fight me with. Your so pathetic it's funny!" He said clutching his stomach from laughing so much. Lucy slowly stood up. The man's laughter stopped and he became pissed.

"Why do you try so much? You're just going to die anyways, so just run away." He walked over to her and grabbed her while she was panting. "Answer me." He hissed.

"Because I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and we never give up." She smiled down at him. He snickered and tossed her into a boulder.

"Well said Lucy." A puff of smoke appeared and out came Loki. He was holding Lucy's keys in his right hand.

"Loki!" She said happily. He bent down next to her and gave her the keys. "How did you get these. I gave them to Natsu." She said attaching them to her empty belt.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now we got this guy to deal with." He said helping her up. He then got into a fighting stance and directed his attention towards the man.

"Right."

**Sorry the past chapters are dialogue heavy. I'm still recovering from the writers block. If you haven't read the newest addition to the manga because it was posted this morning sorry I gave you a spoiler alert. Besides it wasn't exactly the same. The action will be next chapter, Loki verses the man, who will have a name i just haven't created one yet. If you would can you help me with a name? I suck with them. See you next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't feel like anyone reads my story because there aren't many reviews :( I then discovered that I have 15 favoriters and 25 followers, ._. If everyone out there would please leave a review it would make me feel like there are more people reading... Please enjoy (My self esteem is at an all time low.)**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, blah blah blah**

Chapter 5: Stopping the enemy

Lucy and Loki had been attacking the man for the past thirty minutes. Both were growing exceedingly tired while the man had a smirk on his face. He had just stood there and and blocked their attacks.

"Aww, is mister lover boy and blondie tired?" The smirk on his face grew and he started to walk towards the two Fairy Tail mages. "I'll tell you my name before I obliterate your blonde ruler. I'm Link Upo (You- po)." He shot out a large black beam directed at Lucy.

"No!" Loki yelled before jumping in front to protect Lucy. The beam turned Loki into a big puff of smoke.

"Loki!" Lucy yelled. She stared at the spot where Loki used to be, shocked that he would do that. The man started to laugh.

"Oh, I can't believe he would sacrifice himself for you!" He calmed his laughter and wiped his right eye.

Lucy was pissed. This man had treated he like crap and then insulted Loki after he saved her. her bangs covered her eyes as she stood up. Lucy grabbed her keys and pulled off Virgo's. She raised her key high in the air and yelled,"Gate of the Virgin, I open thee! Virgo!"

A white puff of smoke came and showed a pink haired maid with shackles. "Punishment time princess." She said directing her attention to Lucy.

"Yes Virgo. Just not for you." Lucy directed her attention to Link. He looked annoyed to see another person appear. "We have to show him to not insult our nakama from Fairy Tail!" She said pointing towards the disgusted man.

"Yes princess." She dug a hole in the ground and the man held his hand out in front of him. He shot another beam of black into the ground. Nothing happened.

Lucy looked scared and the man smirked. Out from behind him came Virgo looking as fine as ever. She nailed a kick in his side and he flew into one of his men. He looked pissed as he stood up.

"That one actually hurt you bitch." (a/n, yeah, I didn't want to put hore like I originally intended. So, you know there will be tons of cursing like that.) He lifted his hand and yelled,"Evaporation Beam!" Virgo dodged the attack and it hit a tree. The tree completely turned into gas and all that was left was the ground where it stood. He smirked and shot another beam.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled as it hit her dead on. Virgo turned into a puff of smoke and Lucy was left alone.

"Now time for you girly. If you don't mind then I'll kill your friends after I'm done with you." He shot the beam and Lucy threw her arms in front of her face. She waited for a immense pain to shot over her and feel herself disappearing into nothingness. It never came. She opened her eyes to see a glass in front of her.

"I heard from Loki that Lucy-sama was in danger. I traveled through the gate using my own magic to protect Lucy-sama." Horologium said with Lucy inside of him. He took the blow head on and yet Horologium was still standing in front of Link.

Link looked at the clock that appeared in front of him in shock. He was just hit by his attack but he was still there. He shot beam after beam at him and none of them hurt him. He saw the blonde's mouth move but no sound came out. "Now that I'm in here I won't be harmed by your attacks. Oh, and thanks Horologium. She says."

He saw her mouth keep moving but this time the clock didn't say anything. He ran at Link and started to attack. Link was freaking out because he only had that one attack except for one the was just in case of emergencies. It might destroy him in the process but as long as he beat the blonde and wasn't turned into the police, it was good enough.

Link locked his finger together and said something under his breath. His finger's started to spread and in the center was a black ball. It grew until it was bigger than his head then stopped. He had an crazy evil smile on his face. "As long as I beat you then I don' care what happens to me. Black Destruction!" He yelled and let the ball go. A big white flash enveloped a range of three meters, destroying everything.

**Well I'll leave you off with that. I know that the next part is pretty obvious but oh well. Please, I'm begging you *get's down on knees* leave a review! It will help my self esteem so much right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh! I love all of you so much! Thank you for reviewing! I'm going a little insane in frustration though over a song. I love it so much, but for the life of me I can't remember the name or the artist. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: That's write I own Fairy Tail! (In my dreams)**

Chapter 6: You're Lucy!

The train stopped and Natsu was the first one off of the train. He puked his guts out and Gray walked up behind him. "Oi flame brain! Get a hold of yourself we have to find Lucy!" He smacked him upside the head.

Instantly Natsu was back to himself and said,"I know that ice stripper! Don't go tying your lost under pants up a pole!"

Gray looked down to see he was only in his under pants. He was grateful that his under pants were still on but took Natsu's statement differently. "Why the hell would you lie to me about my underpants being gone!" He punched Natsu in the side and a small fight broke out.

Erza appeared behind them with a dark and frighting aura surrounding her. They stopped fighting and pretended to be the best of friends. "We need to help Lucy and we can't do that with you to fighting."

"Aye!" Was all they could say at the moment and followed Erza. Out of nowhere came a huge whit light off in the distance. Everyone shared glances and ran in the direction of the light.

* * *

They arrived at the scene and Natsu instantly recognized the smell. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled panicking. He let her go on a mission with out checking what it was first. He couldn't help but feel like the biggest idiot in the world. He let someone he cared about go off on their own and do something extremely dangerous.

"Who's Lucy, and who are you?"

**Yeah I know extremely short. But this is what I came up with in the hour I had to write. I was on vacation with my grandparents so I wrote this in a very short time since I was heading home today. I also left you with the sneak peak and cliff hanger, so tomorrow I'll make sure to write an extra long chappy for you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Yeah, so I finally found my notes for chapters 6 and 7. I kinda used the wrong chapter name. The last chapter was suppose to be Who are you? and this one was suppose to be You're Lucy!. I'm really sorry for the mistake! Enjoy the chapter even though it's going to have the wrong chapter title.**

Chapter 7: Who are you? (Actually You're Lucy)

Natsu stared at her with shock. He smiled then started to laugh. "Good joke Lucy! You really had me there!"

She looked at him with confusion. She didn't understand why he was laughing at her question or understand why he kept calling her Lucy. She didn't understand why the land was destroyed or why her head hurt. "Why are you laughing and why do you keep calling me Lucy?" She asked.

Natsu stopped laughing instantly. He looked at her hurt. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. He started to shake her and yelled,"Lucy if you're in there please come out! This isn't funny anymore!"

Lucy slapped him and ran away. She head a jingling next to her as she ran. She put her hand down next to it and felt many cold hard pieces lying on it. She lifted them up and they didn't come off. She cursed under her breath words she didn't even know. She gave up and continued to run away from the mysterious bunch thinking, _"So. My name is Lucy." _

Natsu stared at the running figure and started to chase after it.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled but he ignored her. He wanted to know why Lucy was acting like she didn't know who she was. After many brief moments he caught up to her. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw the strange pink haired man gaining on her. She looked forward and ran faster.

"Get away from me!" She yelled starting to run faster. Natsu jumped and tackled her to the ground. She was panting hard looking up at the guy.

"You're Lucy! Do you hear me Lucy! You're name is Lucy! Now stop acting like this!" He yelled.

"I got that!" She yelled back at him. "Why are you so persistent and stop acting like what? I have no idea who you are, or where I am." She said, her voice getting softer.

"Tell me then, what do you remember?" His voice got soft a curious.

"I remember be being in a big clock thing and a huge white explosion. I woke up to find myself outside of the clock thing and in part of the non-destroyed forest."

His eyes got wide with realization. _She must have amnesia._ He thought. He rolled off of her and laid next to her. He grabbed her arm to make sure that she didn't run away.

"Lucy-san!" He heard a small child-like voice yell. Out from a hidden pathway came a little girl that looked about six. She was panting hard and looked like she was about to fall over. She stared at Natsu like he was some evil man holding Lucy hostage. "Are you one of Link's minions?" She questioned.

He looked at her funny. "Who's Link?" He questioned her. She sighed in relief and walked over to Natsu.

"Come with me." She said grabbing Natsu's hand. Erza and Gray came from the path Natsu and Lucy were just running on. "You too." She pointed towards the two and starred at Natsu as he got up with Lucy.

She was unconscious now so he took his hand from the little girl and carried her bridal style. They followed the little girl until they were at a door. She didn't even bother knocking and opened the door. There they saw the mayor sitting in a recliner reading a magazine. She looked towards the door and saw all of the people and focused her attention on Lucy.

"Sit her down right here." She pointed to the floor in front of the fire place. It was a large fluffy pink rug that looked comfortable enough to sleep on. Natsu sat down and placed her on his lap. The mayor eyed him carefully. "Why don't you lay her on the carpet and take a seat next to her?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm her boyfriend and I want to make sure I protect her. I made a mistake by letting her take this mission alone and I don't want to make anymore."

**MWAH HAHAHA! Do you like how I left you off with the boyfriend part? I needed a twist so I wrote that in and LOVED IT! **

**For the story in the future I need some OC's. I'm going to add a little turn in the story and make it a little bit more interesting in my mind. **

**I need the ****Name,****magic type,****(for certain future reasons),and ****personality.**** I underlined the qualifications for people like me who write this down but always manage to forget something. She you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

***slams head on desk* I make so many spelling mistakes I don't realize. *sigh* Now I have a headache and my hand hurts. Oh well. I had a goodish day. It's better than what my days usually feel like. Or maybe it's worse, I don't know. Please enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 8: What!

"C-c-con-congrat-congratulations, N-N-Na-Natsu." Erza was barely able to say.

Gray stared at him in shock. "Since when were you and Lucy dating?" He questioned the fire mage.

"Before you could." He smirked at him and Gray felt a pang of jealousy. He turned around and avoided Natsu's gaze, already succumbing to it.

"Alright lets get back on course." The small lady said to the group. She sighed and looked away from the group. Gray had turned back around to look at her. "My son Link has caused so much trouble... I thought that if someone could beat him and save him then he would come home..." She started crying.

"Wait mayor-san. I thought that you were 26." Max said in complete disbelief.

"What! Since when was I so young! I'm 53!" She said tears still pouring down her face but her mouth was open.

"WHAT!" The whole group(except for Lucy) yelled.

"Huh? I wonder what that was." A man said looking around the town.

Now they were looking at her with stunning disbelief. The little old lady looked to be as old as Wendy but apparently she's 53.

The woman looked down at Lucy who was still in Natsu's lap. She jumped out of her chair and walked over to Lucy. She placed her hand on her forehead and a small green magic circle appeared. Natsu showed his fangs and started to growl at her subconsciously. She looked at him and smacked him across the face, hard. He snarled and looked back at the woman. He had a crazed look in his eye and opened his jaws. His fangs seemed to glisten by the fire. He went to take a bit out of the mayors head...

**HA! Sorry of the ending. That's where my notes left off so that's where I left this off. I'm sorry they keep getting shorter and shorter. It's a bad habit. I promise I'll make either the next chapter or the one after that extra long. OH! I'm also starting a new story! It's a LaxusXOC story, that's my favorite kind of Laxus story because I like the characters they create. It's called Do dragon slayers pur? I'm not great with names or summaries so it might have a bad one. It'll be up either today, tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. I still need like 3 OC's if I include mine. I had a guy but I altered his personality and made him the bad guy. I'll stop ranting now, see you next chappy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep this is a filler chapter! Please Enjoy it!**

Chapter 9: Back at Fairy Tail

"Hey Wendy!" A excited Romeo shouted as he entered the guild.

"Oh Romeo-kun, it's nice to see you! What mission did you go on?" She asked looking up from her conversation with Levy and Lisanna.

"I went to beat up some thieves. They were nothing for me. Especially if I wanted to surpass Natsu-nii." He said sitting down next to her. Wendy completely broke away from her conversation with Levy and Lisanna. They chatted and chatted while Macao was upset.

Wakaba noticed this and said, "Eh, Macao what's wrong."

"It's just that Romeo and Wendy are really hitting it off." He sighed. "He's to young to be in love." He started to rub his temples in frustration, while Wakaba laughed.

"Oh Macao, you're just jealous that Romeo-kun could hit it off with girl before you could." He smoked some of his tobacco and laughed.

"Man, I never though I would say this but it but Fairy Tail really is quite without Natsu and Gray." Laxus said sitting at the bar with a mug in his hand. He was looking around the quite guild when Elfman was suddenly thrown in his face. He crashed into the ground with Elfman on top of him. Laxus got off the ground and picked up Elfman. "Who the hell through him at me." He showed him to the guild and Elfman looked pissed as well.

"That's what ya get for sayin that it's quiet without flame brain and ice stripper! We can have fun without them!" Gajeel smirked along with Laxus. He was actually up for a fight today. He through Elfman at Jet and Droy for teasing purposes and charged at Gajeel. "I though ya see it my way." He smirked and charged back at him. Laxus lifted his fist to give him a strong hit that would knock out Natsu when Jet, Droy and Elfman all hit him and Gajeel.

"If you're a man you fight!" Elfman yelled. Soon the whole guild was in utter chaos. Things were being destroyed and Elfman was lying on the ground. "If you're a man you stay down." He said with swirls as his eyes.

Lisanna and Levy chuckled while Evergreen came up and said,"Come on Elfman! You surely can beat Laxus!"

"No one can beat the great and mighty Laxus." fried said drawing his sword and pointing it at Evergreen. They started to fight and got drawn into the huge group of people.

"ENOUGH!" Master bellowed. Everyone stopped. Laxus was about to punch Gajeel, Jet and Droy were swooning over Levy, Gajeel looked at Jet and Droy pissed completely forgetting that he's being held up by Laxus and about to be punched, Evergreen was about to attack Fried and Fried was about to use his eye magic. "You can't have a party without drinking first!" He grabbed a barrel of alcohol and started to chug it down. Everyone laughed and continued to fight.

_Please be okay my children. This is only a distraction to make sure we do not worry about you to much. _master thought to himself as he chugged his second barrel down.

"Levy-chan you're so perfect! You're smart, pretty, and fashionable. Won't you be my girlfriend!" Both Jet and Droy said while swooning over her. Gajeel heard every word thanks to his dragon slayer abilities. He snapped and stopped his fight with Laxus. He ran out of the crowd of people fighting and walked towards Levy. His eye's changing into red slits full of rage. He punched Jet and Droy away from Levy and Levy started at him in shock.

"W-what was that for Gajeel!" She was finally able to overcome the shock and yell out. He looked down at her his eyes starting to change back to normal. He didn't answer her but instead grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked in protest but his grip on her was to strong. He walked out of the guild with the girl and everyone stared at him in shock. Laxus stopped fighting and soon the group had dispersed.

This is Fairy Tail. Do not mess with them.

**Well this was the filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! This took forever to write and if you couldn't tell I'm a big Gale and Rowen fan. (I think that's how they are). Thanks to Suzu-Chii for the OC's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is the try to be longish chapter. I think the OC's will enter the story next chapter. I'm also going to start a complete Oc story so Suzu-Chii is it okay if I use your Oc's there, too? Well that's it please enjoy!**

Chapter 10: The Cure

When Lucy stirred he regained control of himself. He let the mayor continue with what she was doing but felt the need to pull Lucy away. The mayor stopped and shook her head disapprovingly.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked worried for Lucy.

"I never would've thought that my sons ability would be able to do this." She looked down at Lucy with sorrow.

"What's wrong with her!" He yelled. He was frustrated that the mayor wouldn't tell him or anyone what Lucy's condition was.

"Her memories have been evaporated." She said still looking down at the now sleeping Lucy. Everyone was in a state of shock. "There is a way however to cure this." They directed their attention back on the mayor. "Her memories are currently in a liquid form raining down on the spot where they use to be. In order for her to get back her memories they need to harden. The only way to do that though is to reenact some of her memories. She will start to piece things together and the rest of them should harden within the next 24 hours."

"Umm, so we just need to put on like a play but with everyone in it and not just showing it to her?" Erza said.

"Yes that is correct." She replied. Erza started singing and Natsu had on his trademark grin.

"Sounds easy enough." Gray said with confidence. Natsu looked down at Lucy with a happy smile.

"Don't worry Luce I'll help you remember everything. Then we can go to your place!" He said in barely audible and happy. Lucy stirred and started to open her eyes. She saw Natsu then rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't going crazy.

"Good morning sleepy head." Natsu said to her. She blinked in shock then screamed. Natsu covered his ears. She wouldn't stop screaming so he covered her mouth. She still screamed but it was muffled. She got up and ran out of the house kicking Natsu's head in the process.

"Geez, now we have to catch her again. I got it." Erza said.

**Yep this is my long chapter. I'm really sorry that I can never make them longer but I'm trying. Sorry that they're**** dialogue heavy and all I'm still suffering from writer's block a little bit. This symptom is just so stubborn it doesn't want to go away! Well the OC's will defiantly be in the next chapter. It may be long or short like this one it's unknown at the moment. Please read my OC story when it comes out. I plan on changing the picture for that one though. See ya!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hay everyone. My writer's block came back and nipped me in the butt. Now I'm having a hard time to just think of something. Well it doesn't help that my brain exploded with ideas... That's not the point. I can't write a chapter because one, I'm still working out little things with the OC's and two, I can't think of anything. Hell, I can barely even write this authors note! Also, please do NOT expect a chapter Monday the 3 of December or Tuesday. Yeah I kinda got in a little bit of trouble with my mom...Okay let's not lie I got in A LOT of trouble. But Wednesday I'm with my day so things will be different! But I'm with my mom this weekend and I'm trying to figure out how to post through my phone but I can't! Sorry for getting in trouble and my stupid writers block. **

**See you guys maybe next week on Wednesday. Monday next week if I get lucky.**


	12. Chapter 12

MWAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU FRIENDS FOR HAVING COMPUTERS! ALSO FOR LOVING FANFICTION! As if it isn't obvious I'm using my friends computer. Mwahaha! Well here you guys go! I did a lot of researching for my English project so I couldn't really prewrite this chapter ._. I have a really big headache but took the time to write this anyways. Please Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Mythical soul verses Armor

Erza requipped into her Flight armor and took off after Lucy.

Lucy was running down some unknown path in an unknown forest away from some unknown people. Well there was a guy named Natsu who sounded familiar but he was still a complete stranger and was holding her weirdly. Well at least she thought his name was Natsu because of that red haired chick. She was really pretty but what was really weird was that she was wearing armor. Was it Halloween; whatever that was?

"Lucy!" She heard something yell her name. She turned around and saw nothing but continued running. "Lucy!" She heard the voice again and saw the red haired girl suddenly next to her.

"Kya!" She yelled stopping and falling on her face. Erza stopped and picked up Lucy. She started to struggle so she requipped into her normal attire. She then slammed Lucy's head into her chest plate and knocked her out. She sighed and started to walk back to the cabin.

"I think I sensed her magic power this way." Said a unknown voice. Erza stopped in her tracks and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Are you sure?" came a seductive voice. Erza put Lucy down and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She held her swords ready to fight the people approaching.

"Oh! I sense another magic power!" Erza heard the first woman voice again. She knew that these people were mages and that they were looking for Lucy, at least she hopped.

"I don't think we should continue if there's a stronger magic force." This time said a male voice. He was cautious, like Lucy.

"Yeah but remember Lucy!' Said the seductive voice again.

"Right!" He said remembering that Lucy was somewhere out there. They appeared in front of Erza and to her surprise there were four people. Two guys and two girls. Kinda like team Natsu except without Happy, or a cat of that matter.

"I will not let you have Lucy." Erza stated matter of factually.

"I got this." The unheard man stepped forward.

"Aw, looks like Rei's not very shy today." Said the purple haired, seductive voiced woman. She was wearing a blue tank top that just hid her cleavage and a short red skirt. She wore seven bracelets one red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple. She was wearing boots with fur at the top. Her eyes were a lavender color that matched her hair.

Instead of that Rei man came out a woman in a blue and silver attire. She had silk straight/wavy white-sliver-ish hair with emerald eyes. She wore navy blue/ off black jeans, a purple vest and a black strapless top. She used a water based attack like Juvia.

"Mythical Soul: Naiad! Water sword!" She yelled. She held the sword in both of her hands and looked like she was getting ready to attack again. She had a crazy happy smile on her face and looked like she was enjoying herself way to much.

"So you use water attacks? Well I'll just have to use that to my advantage. Sea Empress Armor!" Erza said requipping.

"Ha! That's not the only thing I can do! Mythical Soul: Arariel!" The woman yelled. She now had a white dress with big puffy ruffles at the bottom. She had wings and crown like head gear along with with and gold arm warmers.

"Oh, now Maya-san smarter." Said the seductive voiced woman.

Maya charged at Erza and yelled,"Blinding Winds!" A huge hurricane came from the sky and trapped Erza.

**Okay I know I could of made it longer but decided against it because 1.) Then there would be no cliff hanger. 2.) Haven't you ever watched Pokemon and like right when it gets to the good part they say to be continued? Well that's what I did, plus I feel worse now. Well I'll post the links I was given so you can see how Maya looks. Yeah as for the seductive voice person just think of Rangiku from Bleach but with straight purple hair. I'm kinda trying to draw her, keyword trying. I post when I'm done. See ya later!**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Part two is here! Thank you to all the people who decided to follow me. Why I don't know... but it doesn't matter as long as you enjoy my writing I'm okay with it! **

Chapter 12: Battle for Lucy!

Erza looked around and the current was getting closer and closer to her. She took a deep breath and thought about which armor would get her out of this deadly wind.

_My heaven's wheel armor can't fly high enough to avoid this attack. Now that I think about it none of my armors can fly high enough. How do I get out of this. _Erza paused and looked around. Out from the ground Virgo came out and Erza looked at her in disbelief.

"I thought Lucy was unconscious." Erza said looking at Virgo waiting for an answer.

"Princess-sama is. She has enough magic power for us to pass through the gate freely." Erza knew that part but that wasn't what she really wanted to know.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Because Princess-sama wishes to protect her nakama. I'll do whatever princess-sama's wish is." She grabbed Erza and pulled her through the tunnel. She then dug out to where Maya was. She hadn't moved from her spot.

"Oh so that's why you didn't move." Said the seductive voice woman.

"Shut your mouth Jade." She said. Well if you're smarter than you should easily would of know to look up Erza Scarlet, which she did.

"What do you want with my nakama?" Erza questioned while Virgo disappeared.

"Lucy you're nakama? Well looks like little Lucy-nee was up to something while we were gone." She said smirking. Instantly Erza didn't like her. "Flying winds!" She yelled. All of the winds suddenly picked up to where you can be sent miles away with one push.

"Giant's armor!" Erza yelled. She gripped the ground and didn't move. Maya tsked and winds surrounded her. Erza requipped into her sarashi with two swords. Maya raised an eyebrow but had the winds surround her hands in a sword like look.

"Sealing winds." she said and raised her left hand. "Everyone who has faced me when I used this attack never came back." She said and looked at Erza. She crossed her swords over her chest and they were facing each other. Winds against swords clanging when they made contact.

Each of them jumped back and looked at each other. Both of them had landed some good attacks on each other but neither of them were willing to give up.

"Hell's potion Roses!" The male yelled. Scarlet roses surrounded Erza. She looked around and the a huge puff of smoke appeared. She blinked and tried to move her hand but was unable to. See tried to talk but her mouth wouldn't move.

"My attack makes it's victims unable to see, touch, move, or smell for sometime. He smirked. Erza couldn't see the man so she couldn't guess what he was capable of through sight.

"Earth make: trap!" Jade yelled. Erza's arms and legs were then wrapped with earth.

"I didn't need your help. Thanks though." She said looking at her friends. She then walked over and grabbed Erza's sword. She put it up to Erza's neck and said,"You were a decent fighter alone. If you had you're nakama then you may have been able to beat us." She said a swung the sword back ready to decapitate Erza.

"She does have her nakama right here!" Yelled Natsu. Erza couldn't move to much but turned her head to face Natsu. She couldn't see him but smiled. He gave back his toothy trademark grin.

"I noticed you have a creation mage. I'll take her." Gray said and and got into ready position

**Well there will be a part three. I guess that there will be a two against one battle because well it's four against three. I can't decide whether Erza or Natsu should get the two on one. Please review and tell me my brain hurts but I have like four more stories to update today, and I'm sick. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. My brain needed to stop and think about this story but then it gave me a LucyXSting one shot even though it doesn't like one Enjoy this if you can, and please review! I never really say that but I haven't gotten many reviews lately.**

Chapter 13: Who'll get Lucy?

Natsu walked over to Erza and broke her free. She fell on the ground only regaining some of her movement. She could see but it was blurry, she could smell but there wasn't anything to smell, she had already regained her touch so feeling everything was an option.

"I'm not the kind of person who fights defenseless people. Once you regain your ability to move, see, and touch we will continue our fight." Maya said.

"I appreciate you hospitality but I will have to decline." Erza started to get up. She got on one knee and requipped into her heaven's wheel armor. Maya raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Winds surrounded both of her hands and formed points. "I never thought I would have to use this attack but I guess it suits the Titania. Death winds!" Maya yelled. The wind surrounding her hands extended and formed lance like objects. There were sharp edges coming off of the lance in every direction. Erza stood up slowly and Maya got in ready position. Both girls then lunged at each other.

* * *

"Earth make: Fortress!" Jade yelled and a huge rock tee-pee looking thing trapped Jade and Gray inside. "Now that there is no way they can interfere let's start." Jade said in a cocky voice.

"Geez, already getting cocky even though you don't know my ability." Gray said. "I'd like you to know that I'm a creation mage just like you." Gray smirked when she rolled her eyes. He placed his fist on his open palm and yelled, "Ice make: Lance!" Ice flew out towards Jade covering every spot that she could have used to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Earth make: Wall!"

* * *

"Looks like I got both guys." Natsu said. "I'm Natsu Dragoneel. Nice to meet you." Natsu gave them his trademark grin to both men.

The man on the right had wavy, dark brown hair that stuck out at the top and hug loosely in front of his caramel eyes, a black blazer with a pink undershirt, off black jeans that were stuffed into his black sneakers because they were to long. The man on the left had red hair that was brushed to the front of his head and just missed his dark brown eyes, he had on a orange vest with a yellow t-shirt underneath and red khaki pants, with fiery red sandals to match his hair.

"Oi, Eiko BE SMART." The man on the right said to his partner.

"I know Rei." Eiko said.

"I'm Rei and this warm colored guy is Eiko." Rei said pointing towards Eiko.

"Well I gotta get this done quickly so I can hurry up and get Luce's memory back." Natsu said lighting his hand on fire.

"Looks like we got the same goal." Rei said lifting up side of his blazer to show a three straps. Two holding machine guns and one holding a small satchel. Inside were more magic bullets. He pulled off one of the straps and held the gun ready to fire. Eiko got into fighting position.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled while running up to Eiko.

"Sakura shield!" He yelled. Hundreds of Sakura flowers clustered into a large circle protecting Eiko completely. Natsu's punch went into the flowers and nothing happened.

"Oi, don't use to much power!" Rei yelled. He focused his attention back on Natsu and raised his weapon. "Lightning fire." He said pulling the trigger. Multiple small lightning bullets shot at Natsu. He jumped away but Rei keep going.

Once he finished Natsu jumped in the air. "Wing slash of the-"

"White Dandelion!" Eiko yelled cutting Natsu off. White Dandelions emanated from the forest and created a large fog. Natsu fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He looked around his surrounding. He was a dragon slayer so when his eyes fail, he still has his smell and hearing.

He lunged to his right and roared,"Fire dragons talon!" He kicked Rei in the side making him slam into the tree next to him.

"Damn, fire dragon slayer." Rei murmured angrily. He wiped the blood that lingered on the side of his mouth and stood. "Eiko!" He yelled.

"Got it!" He yelled back in reply. He charged at Natsu and yelled,"Senki!"

Branches and stems with thorns on them sprouted from the magic circles and trapped Natsu inflicting minor cuts all over. Then they appeared again and a burst of different colored flower petals shot out at him. Some exploded while other jabbed into his skin.

"Magnolia's sword!" Eiko yelled. A magic circle appeared behind his open hand. Magnolia flowers erupted and out came a sword with a Magnolia pattern on it. He uncased it and cut from Natsu's left shoulder to his right thigh. It was shallow because of the branches but it was only suppose to stun him.

"Double poison shot!" Rei yelled! Out from his gun came two dark purple bullets that hit Natsu in his right shoulder and right rib cage. He fell to his knees and clutched at the cut and right shoulder wound. Rei smirked and brought his gun up to rest on his right shoulder.

"So are you going to give up and let us have Lucy back?" He asked proud and sure of himself.

"No! I will have Lucy!" Natsu said with rage clearly in his voice. His eyes were blazing with anger and determination. Rei was startled and took a step back. He quickly regained his composure and tsked.

"We'll see."

**Well I think that the action will end next chapter. I finally wrote a decent sized chapter today! All 1,019 words!**


	15. Chapter 15

**For the sake of my humanity I will post this and end this at chapter thirty! My brain has shut down for the weekend but I will post! I'm pretty busy this weekend to and I'm happy to say so. Not the point. This is the final chapter to the battle scene, yay! I've had a difficult time which is why I made it so long, ._. But enjoy and REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF MY HUMANITY! Nah, just kidding.**

Chapter 14: My Lucy!

Erza was clashing her swords against Maya's lance winds. Both of them were panting hard.

"I still have my trump card." Maya said cockily.

"And I don't?" Erza said raising an eyebrow but smiling. They jumped back and started to glow.

"Mythical Soul: Erebos!" "Purgatory Armor!" Erza and Maya yelled at the same time.

"Darkness swords!" Maya yelled. Out from two dark magic circles came two sharp pointed swords. She lunged at Erza with an increase of speed and struck. Erza's purgatory sword sliced right through Maya's swords.

"Looks like yours armor really is a trump card for a reason." She said panting.

"This isn't my trump card. My trump card is my friends. they give me the strength I need to get through any battle. I'll never lose if my nakama'a lives are on the line."

With that said Erza struck Maya and cut her side. Maya fell to the ground, unconscious with some last words.

"So, that is why the Titania is never beaten."

* * *

"Earth Make: Shield!" Jade yelled, trying to defend against Gray's ice lances. They struck and left a frost burn on the rock.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled. He had already made ice skates for himself already and this was the third time he used the attack. She reacted the same way each time, so it never hit her. Both were steadily losing magic power and were panting.

"I will protect my nakama!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!" Two blades form, one one Gray's left elbow and one covering his right hand. He attacked in quick, sift movements that made Jade fall unconscious from blood loss.

"When protecting my nakama I will, in any way possible, beat you."

The earth tent turned into ruble and Gray was free.

* * *

Natsu was lying face down on the ground. He had been hit with many poison bullets and had been cut across his back and chest.

"You can no longer stand, so give up." Eiko said and pointed the sword at Natsu's heart.

He panted but didn't say anything. Eiko moved the sword away and started in the direction of Lucy. Natsu suddenly grabbed Eiko's sword and brought immense heat to it. The blade started melt and being the fire dragon slayer he was, ate it.

"What the hell!" Rei shouted.

Eiko made the blade disappear. Natsu wiped his mouth with his arm then smirked.

"Thanks for the meal!" He said then shot up. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" He shouted and punched Eiko square in the nose. He back pedaled after the punch and clutched his nose.

"Talon of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted again then kicked Eiko in the stomach. "And..."

"Water bullets!" Rei shouted. His eyes were filled with rage for his friend was just beaten. He shot the bullets at Natsu, who easily dodged all of them.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted at Rei. A huge power torrent came from his mouth and hit Rei. It was to large to dodge, so when the breath disappeared Rei was lying unconscious on the ground.

Natsu brought his attention back to Eiko who had one hand on his stomach and one on his nose. He looked mad but pained.

"I don't plan on finishing you off sense you look like you can't do much. I understand that you were fighting for your friend and I do that all the time. I won't hurt you anymore so that one day you can come back and visit Luce." He had his eyes closed, head cocked to the right a little, and his trademark grin on.

Eiko's eyes went wide then he closed them. "Yeah we would like that." He gave a small smile. Natsu then walked towards his beloved Luce, who had stirred and was awakening. He bent down and picked her up bridal style, then fell flat on his face. He completely forgot that he was completely injured and close to dying.

**Well I was hopping for an 'aww how sweet' moment and I think I got it. Just to let you all know I'm sorry this took so long! I didn't do any writing on the weekend because it's not part of my schedule and I was busy all weekend so I never got onto my computer, Monday I had these huge assignments that determined the fate of my grade, and Tuesday I had to catch up on my reading. Oh but I did create a facebook! Yep it's called Riri Alabaster. If you want to know what it's about well then just read the page. You can friend it if you want. One question though! Sould I or should I not do a tumblr, too? Well the only way to tell me is to leave a review or Pm me. See yeah later!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 : Restore Her Memory

"So you guys are supposedly my friends?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Yes and we just found out that Natsu is your boyfriend." Erza said looking at Natsu. He was slung over the side of the chair he sat in with motion sickness.

"Really I have a boyfriend!" Lucy cheered. It would seem like that was always something she wished for. "He may have motion sickness but at least he's strong and protects me."

"Yes he does that a lot." Erza said. Her and Gray nodded.

"You know that kinda reminds me of something." Lucy said while placing her index finger on her chin and making a thinking face.

"Oi Natsu go lay your head on Lucy's lap." Gray instructed Natsu.

"Yo-you don't have to t-tell m-me twice!" He said rushing over to Lucy. He immediately place his head on the blushing girls lap and fell asleep. She unconsciously started to stroke his hair. She smiled at him then her face lit up.

"I remember doing this every time me, Natsu, you Gray, and Happy went on missions!" She said excitedly.

"Good job Gray." Erza patted him lightly on the shoulder. He just smiled.

Natsu started to nuzzle Lucy's leg making her giggle. She smiled happily and placed her head on his. She fell asleep on his soft, pink hair.

"I have to admit they do look pretty cute." Erza said then turned her attention to the waitress, she brought her a piece of strawberry cake.

Gray turned his attention to his phone and while Erza lightly munched on the deliciousness.

**Yep short and bad but I'm sick. Well that was all I came up with but if I start feeling better tomorrow I'll try to give you a better chapter, no I WILL GIVE YOU A BETTER *cough cough* chapter (whispers), See you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Is it bad that I have a big ego? I mean like I guess it's okay, but it gets in the way sometimes. Oh yeah, and uh I kinda meant to post this chapter yesterday because the chapter before this was written Thursday but I posted this yesterday because I fell asleep for not feeling well. But I wrote this chapter at eleven o'clock and finished at one, so...**** Well Enjoy!****  
**

Chapter 16: I Remember that...

It's been a week since Lucy lost her memory. Everyone in the guild was trying to help restore it but there was always something that was missing. Lucy had somethings reappear but nothing important. Natsu was getting irritable though because he wasn't able to kiss Lucy, sleep next to her, or even hug her! How was he suppose to help jog her memory if she won't let him.

"Uh, N-Natsu." Natsu lifted his head off the table to see Lucy playing with her fingers. She was staring at the ground with a barely noticeable tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yes Luce." He said sadly. He didn't know what she wanted but he knew that Lucy was probably going to make things worse.

"I-I think I'm ready to try and restore the memory of our first date." She said barely audible to he human ear. Natsu had better hearing than a human so it was loud and clear.

"Really?" He said way to overjoyed. When she nodded he jumped up and hugged her, even though that wasn't allowed. "That's great Luce!" He said happily. Lucy was red as a tomato and couldn't speak.

"I-I-I-" Lucy stuttered. _Why? Whenever he's around everything just becomes so hard. I get this weird feeling inside that makes my heart wants to burst. Whenever he's not here I long for him. Why is it so complicated?_

"I'll pick you up at seven, like our first date." He said ending the hug and holding her shoulders to look at her. He started to walk away but then turned back around to look at her. "Wear something nice." She nodded then waved goodbye to the retreating boy.

"L-Levy-chan I need you to help me pick out a dress." Lucy said staring at the door.

"Okay Lu-chan. I'll help you just like last time." She smiled then grabbed her fiends hand and ran out the door, dragging the girl all the way.

Once they arrived at Lucy's apartment Levy started taking out all of Lucy's dresses. She lay them on the bed and Lucy walked up and down judging all of them. She stopped in front of a blue dress that had had pink lacing along the bottom and sleeve's. The dress stopped just below her knee's and looked like it hugged her body to show off her features. She grabbed it and held it up to show Levy.

"I'm going to with this dress Levy-chan." Lucy said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"EEEE! Lu-chan you'll look so beautiful! Call out cancer to do your hair." She said holding up Lucy's keys.

"Okay, Levy-chan. I'll do that after I put this on." She went in to the bathroom and put on the dress carefully.

She came out to hear another squeal of delight come from her blue haired friend. She smiled then grabbed her keys and held up Cancer's key.

"Oh gate of the great crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Lucy yelled. A golden light appeared and out came a crab looking man.

"Hello Lucy-sama, ebi. It's been a while since you called me, ebi."

Lucy looked shocked and disbelieving. "I-Is h-he really a c-crab? H-how come h-he's h-holding s-scissors?"

Levy pushed Lucy forward, "Cancer can you do Lucy's hair like before? You know when she had her first date with Natsu?"

"Okay, ebi. I will do it, ebi." He sat Lucy down and went to work on the blonde's hair. When he was done he turned Lucy's chair around to show Levy. She squeal in delight making Lucy curious. He turned the chair back around to show the blonde how her hair looked.

"How do you like it, ebi?" Lucy looked at the mirror in complete and utter shock.

"I-I-I I love it!" Lucy exclaimed. Her hair was soft, and was up in two pony tails. The dress helped complement her hair which made it look a tad childish.

"It's six fifty-seven, Lu-chan!" Levy practically shouted. Lucy grabbed her keys and put them in a small blue bag. Lucy looked at the clock again for good measures when she heard a knock on the door.

She flattened her dress then grabbed the door handle. She opened the door to see a happy Natsu holding roses. He handed her the roses. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the roses. She put the roses on the counter then looked at Natsu's extended arm. She took it and they headed out.

Levy and Cancer smirked. Cancer disappeared into a puff a fog and Levy walked out of Lucy apartment, wanting to go talk to Gajeel.

"Hey Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked with her hand now holding his. It was an unconscious gesture on Natsu's part but she had failed to notice.

"It's a surprise." He said then gave her his trademark grin. As they walked there Natsu kept looking at the dazzling beauty next to him.

"We're here." Natsu said after almost half an hour of walking.

The place was a tall, white bricked building with a balcony that was high enough to see the entire city. There were streamers here and there and to the decoration to the building. There were green and red lights surrounding the name that made it look even more magnificent.

"Wow." Lucy was at a loss of words for the astonishing building in front of them.

"This is where I took you on our first date a year ago. When you came home from the mission I was planning on surprising you with a home cooked meal in celebration. It just never occurred to me that our one year anniversary would have to be me trying to get you to remember us ever being together." HE looked away from the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu. I just got angry at a client for insulting me." She looked down and unconsciously clenched her fist.

"What did he say?" Natsu asked. No one had ever told her about that, and he never knew about that himself.

"He said that I didn't belong in Fairy Tail because I was so weak." Lucy's free bangs were covering her eyes.

Natsu got angry and wanted to punch something. He never knew about that but to know something like that would upset Lucy just made it worse. He found his cool and directed the girl inside the building. There people were dancing and sitting down at elegant tables eating what looked to be fancy foods with special cutlery.

"Shall we." Natsu held out his hand for Lucy to take. She place her hand ever so lightly on his open one and smiled. He gave her another toothy grin and walked on to the dance floor.

There they started to slow dance until they grew hungry. They sat down at an open table and Natsu ordered his and Lucy's food trying to make sure this night was as identical as the last. They ate then went to go dance again. Lucy was smiling and brimming with joy all night long, just like before. Natsu kept giving her his special smiles. Finally when the clock hit midnight and the place closed Natsu started to walk Lucy home.

"Is it okay if I take a shortcut through the park?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, okay but that's not exactly a short cut." Lucy answered.

"I know it's because I want to spend more time with you." Lucy started to blush.

They walked through the open scenery. When they started to approach the ending of the ending of the park Lucy tripped because of a ditch in the ground. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and cushioned her fall. She had her hands on his chest and her face over his. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"Um, t-thanks" she said embarrassed.

"D-don't mention it. H-hey. Have I told you how amazing you look in the moonlight?" Lucy started to blush.

Natsu removed his hands from her waist and put them on the sides of her face. He then took her by surprise when he pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes were wide from shock but she soon melted into him.

As soon as it started, it ended.

"W-what's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked sad.

"I remember that...I...I love you Natsu Dragoneel."

**Ha! Finally got a long chapter in! And it was awesome, or at least I thought that. You can be expecting more of these lengths with the upcoming events! They're all about Lucy regaining her memory! The next chapter you're totally going to hate me for though. *looks away***


	18. Chapter 18

**Umm, how to say this...well uh. Hmmmm. I have no idea! I'm just gonna come right out and say it! This story finally has it's own picture! I tricked you into thinking that it was bad news, heheheh.**** I also kinda updated the summary if you haven't noticed.**

**Also from now on I'm going to post like two lines full of pairings at the bottom and how I feel about them. I know I can do that in my profile it's just that I don't feel like it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The Missing Man part 1

Lucy was inside her apartment looking at herself through the mirror. She was wearing a new blue tank top she had gotten and a pair of pink shorts. She was deciding on how to wear her hair today for her date with Natsu when she got a call.

"Hello?" Lucy asked the caller.

"Hey Luce it's me. I gotta cancel our date today, sorry." Natsu said then hug up the phone.

Lucy took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She had a thinking look plaster over her face. She got ready to throw the phone out the window when she stopped herself. She then looked back at the phone and walked over to her glass of water. She hung the phone over it then sighed. She place it on the table then sat on her bed. Her phone vibrated again and she was hesitant to answer.

"Hello?" Lucy asked whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Lu-chan, I need you to help me pick out a dress for the ball!" Levy screamed into the phone.

"Ball? What ball?"

"The one Mira's throwing. She thought that we had plenty of fighting parties so why not have an elegant party?"

"Oh, so I suppose you'll be going with Gajeel right?"

You didn't need to see Levy to know she was blushing. "N-no. You go alone, but you have to wear a disguise."

_Oh so that's why Natsu canceled on me._ Lucy thought.

"Okay Levy I'll be right over, as soon as I pick out my dress."

"Alright see ya soon."

"Oh one more thing Levy."

"Yeah?"

"Gajeel is kinda rubbing off on you."

"Ehhh!" With that Lucy hung up the phone with a playful smirk on her face.

She walked over to her closet and looked through all of the dresses she had. She found a pink dress that stopped at her knees and she opened a box that held many masks. She pulled out a pink one with a blue vine like design on the right half that help show off the right eye, and the other side had a small blue vine only under the eye for emphasis. She neatly folded them and stuck them in a small paper bag. She grabbed her keys and whip and a small pink hand bag then walked out of the apartment.

Lucy walked to fairy Hills and when she arrived she knocked on the door. To her dismay no one answered so she opened the door herself. The inside of the building was a long corridor of rooms like a hotel but with only three rooms on either side and two floors. In the center of the lobby was at tall pillar that had a paper on it. She walked over to it to see a list of it's occupants. She slid her finger down the list till she found _Levy Mcgarden room 2B. _She went up the stairs and walked to the left side of the hall.

She went past room C and found the room of her friend. She knocked once before the door swung open and she was pulled inside. Lucy let out a small yelp when a small hand covered her mouth. She looked behind fearfully to see who the strange person was when she saw her best friend.

"Lulvy? Whut aur youl duling? (Levy? What are you doing?)" Lucy asked muffled.

"Shh, Lu-chan. People are being a quiet as possible to see who dares to take the first step out with their dress on. " Lucy's mouth made an 'o'.

"Well lets pick out your dress." Lucy said freeing herself.

"Oh well." Levy rubbed her arm. "I kinda already out on my dress."

Levy was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees that was strapless and didn't show off her curves. She had on blue sandals that had tiny little gems on the side and also had on a blue bandanna that had some tiny fake gems on it. Lucy looked at her friend astonished then freaked out.

"Oh my god! Levy I forgot my shoes!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I have a pair of you pink sandals you let be borrow before. They were to big so I was going to return them to you, but it completely slipped my mind."

Lucy hugged her friend then grabbed the shoes from her friends closet and ran into the bathroom. Once Lucy came out Levy could only smile at her friend and say,"Wow Lucy, you must really love Natsu."

Lucy was wearing a pink dress that at the bottom looked like someone burned it, and the same with the supposed to be long sleeves. In fact the sleeves were burned so much that they were just thin strapped held together by a plastic cover. The top emphasized her figure while the bottom hung loosely. the pink sandals had a small flame patter on them that went with the theme of the dress. Lucy walked over and took the mask out of the bag. She didn't realize that the theme she would go with would end up being flames.

"Don't worry Lu-chan I thought this might happen."

Levy walked to her closet and pulled out two masks. One was blue with two fake gems one the sides and the other was pink that had flames eruppting from the open circles.

"Arigatō Levy-chan!" Lucy said hugging her friend.

"Come on lets head to the ball!" Levy squealed. Lucy took out her purse and stuffed her keys and whip inside then followed Levy out the door. As soon as they got to the door leaving Fairy hills all over the other women came out in their dresses and followed the two. When they arrived at the guild they were all shocked at the scenery.

The guild had been turned into a ballroom. The entire floor had special wood on it that made it look fancy and _everything_ was white. The tables were covered with a white table cloth, the chairs were replaced with white elegant ones, the walls had white wall paper, the built in lights had turned into chandlers with large white light bulbs coming out. The stage was still the stage.

"This is amazing!" Levy said.

A man in a black tux whit a white under shirt came up to Levy. He had on bear like mask. His hair was long and black pulled back by a almost unnoticeable black bandanna. His long mane shot out in all directions making it clear who this fellow was.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand to the small bluenet.

"Um, s-sure." Levy said turning her face away so he couldn't see the blush.

"Eh, why ya blushin' Shrimp?"

"S-shut up Gajeel."

Lucy smirked at the couple as they started to dance. Every guy here was in a black tux but their hair was a dead giveaway. Soon a man wearing a knight's hood and a metal eye protector came up and asked Lisanna for a dance. She wore a white dress with glitter at the bottom and the dress was strapless. In her hair was a blue and sliver hair clip that kept it out of her eyes. She wore blue shoes with a silver strap that showed off her blue toenails.

"Ya didn't have to get dressed up for me you know." The man said.

"Didn't have to. Didn't have to." The floating head said behind him. Oddly enough they had tiny suits on, too.

"Well I wanted to." She said as they started to dance.

A dark blue haired man wearing a blue ice mask came up to Juvia and asked to dance. Juvia wore a plain blue dress and her hair down. She had plain blue dancing shoes to match.

"You sure do like blue don't you?" He said.

"Juvia thought that blue was Gray-sama's favorite color. Was Juvia wrong?"

"No. I'm glad you took me into you consideration, but you should wear you favorite color sometimes." He said holding her hand and putting his arm on her waist.

"But blue is Juvia's favorite color." She said as they started dancing.

Elfman came and took Evergreen to dance, Fried asked Mira, Laxus and Cana just sat at the bar and drank, and Romeo took Wendy. Lucy sat down at a table and looked around the dancing guild hall. Sadly there was no pink haired fire mage to be seen. Lucy just sat there and waited for Natsu to come and sweep her off her feet but he never came.

**Okay! Got that done. Poor Lucy, Natsu is there to dance with you. Well the next thing is my character thingy, so if you don't wanna read it then you're done!**

**I'm a huge supporter to GaLe. I don't like the pairing of RougeXLevy, but if it's good I don't mind reading it. However if Gajeel's not OOC then I'll hate it. I don't know why I just love the pairing so much! I love Hiro Mashima for being a GaLe supporter, too!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I have a special challenge for all of you. If you don't want to participate I don't care. I'll give you more of the dets at the end of this chapter so I'm not holding you up for long! Plus my fangirldom really showed throughout my Christmas list. I got a shoulder bag with Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy on it, AH!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18:The Missing Man part 2

Lucy went home that night in a beyond depressed mood. She didn't take off anything as she plopped on to her bed and shoved her face into her pillow. She hugged it like her life depended on it then sighed.

"Maybe Natsu doesn't-"

"Luce!" Natsu said all to happily as he appeared from under the bed and in her face.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" Luce screamed throwing the pillow in his face.

"Lucy keep down I'm trying- Ow!" Happy said as Lucy stepped on his tail.

"W-where did you both come from!" She said on her knees yelling at the ceiling.

"We've been here for awhile now, waiting for you to come from the ball."

"Wait you knew there was a ball at the guild today?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why the hell weren't you there! I spent three hours waiting for you!"

"Because Luce, I wanted to make it special!"

Luce blinked a couple times in shock. Natsu stood up turned out the lights in her apartment, lit almost every single candle in her house then turned on a slow song. He held out his hand towards Luce who starred at it. She looked up at Natsu who had put on a flame mask and was smiling. She smiled back at him then placed he her on his and was taken off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers' around his neck.

Natsu placed his forehead on hers' and looked into her eyes to whole time. Lucy smiled and danced with the fire dragon slayer happily. At two o'clock in the morning Lucy had placed her head on Natsu's shoulder and drifted off into peaceful slumber. Natsu picked her up and uncovered her bed. He placed her down quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Luce." Natsu whispered into her ear. He placed a kiss on the sleeping girls forehead then climbed into the bed next to her and fell asleep.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Don't you know that's not how you're suppose to do it. You gotta place a kiss on her forehead then leave." Happy kept rambling into his ear. Eventually then blue exceed climbed in between Lucy's arms and fell asleep.

**It's short I know, but it's Christmas! Besides I have to get ready to go to my Uncle's and I'm at my mom's house! I gotta go to my dad's sometime today! **

**BixLi one of my favorite pairings! They don't really have anything in common from my perspective but I still love the pairing. Sadly there are like only 7 stories of the couple and I read all of them! I need more stories of the pairing to crave my hunger, so I'm asking you guys to please write about the pairing!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please read my profile. There's a thing that starts of with IMPORTANT NOTICE:, I don't think you'll miss it. Oh and as for the stories please PM on what it's called so I can read it! I'll love you forever and I'll give you a cookie. Literally, give me your address and I'll mail you a cookie (even though your smart enough to know not to tell me where you live just for a cookie).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: A Duel That Decides Fate

A blonde haired teen walked in through the double doors of he guild hall. He had on a brown crock top that stopped right at the bottom of his chest, a blue jacket with grey fur on the edges, blue gloves that left the upper half of his bicep exposed, black suspenders attached to light grey and black baggy pants that cover his black combat boots, on the bare part of his left arm was a white Sabertooth mark.

"Oi, Natsu. Long time no see." He smirked when Natsu's fist clenched. He walked towards Natsu who was sitting at the bar.

"What're you doing here, Sting?" He said with venom dripping from each word.

Sting laughed at Natsu. "Cheer up guy. I just heard the rumor about Lucy." He place a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"You can't have her!" Natsu yelled at Sting.

"I wasn't planning on taking her. I just wanted to help restore her memory."

"Hmm, I don't like that idea."

"Why not Natsu-san? Afraid that now that she's lost her memory she'll come to me and leave you?"

"N-no!"

"Great then when she comes in give me the signal."

"What's the signal?"

"Hey Luce."

Sting smirked and walked over to the corner of the guild. Natsu was dreading what was going to happen in the next couple of hours, but was for Luce.

As if she knew what was going to happen Lucy walked through the guild doors. She was smiling like there wasn't a care in her world. Soon though, her world was going to be flipped upside down.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said so loudly.

Sting got up from his spot and snuck outside the guild doors. A big smile appeared on his lips. He was clearly enjoying this way too much.

"Hi Natsu!" She said happily. Natsu's heart was being ripped out of his chest knowing what was about to happen.

Sting burst through the guild doors as soon as Lucy sat down next to Natsu.

"Natsu Dragoneel! I challenge you to a duel for Lucy!"

Natsu jumped off his chair and stood in front of Lucy.

"As if! I would never let someone like you have my precious Luce!"

"Precious huh? Okay then I'll make you a bet. If I win the duel, then Lucy leaves Fairy Tail and joins Sabertooth."

"What if I win?"

"Hmm. I'll do a whole Sorcerer Weekly calendar where I dress up as something really embarrassing each month."

Natsu stopped and though about it.

"DO IT!" The whole guild screamed.

"Fine I'll do it. Just be prepared when I cream your ass."

"As if, but there is a twist." When Natsu didn't say anything he continued. "Lucy is a princess in distress. She is captured and hangs fifty feet above the ground, but two princes come to save her. We have to fight for the hand of the fair maiden and save her."

"Sounds fun."

"What I never agreed to this!" Lucy yelled.

Cana came from nowhere with some rope. She tied Lucy up but left plenty so that it could be tied to something. Lucy struggled to undo the ropes but Cana has some great rope skills. She stuck a pink pointy hat with a white ribbon on her head and slapped her back.

"Alright boys she's ready to go."

"CANA!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus came and tossed her over his shoulder then proceeded out of the guild. Everyone from the guild followed after him. They came to a sakura tree where Lucy was hung from the highest branch my the master himself. Knowing there was no point in resisting, Lucy kept her mouth shut for the time.

Natsu and Sting got into ready position then dove at each other. Both mages had their hands lit in their element and struck each other square in the chest. Sting recovered quicker and clocked his foot in light.

"White dragon's talon!" Sting yelled as he struck Natsu in the side.

Natsu flew to the side but recovered and put his feet on the ground. He slid back from the intensity of the blow but recovered before he hit the dirt wall. Natsu found himself getting into the fight. He knew every move that Sting was going to make, but if there was even a slight difference Lucy wouldn't remember what happened this day.

Natsu ran towards Sting having his arms completely covered in flames. "Fire dragon's wing slash! He yelled as he jumped in the air.

Sting dodged the attack easily but wasn't prepared for Natsu's next move.

"Fire dragon's talon!" He yelled kicking Sting in the side.

Sting flew to the side.

"And, Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu said as he hit Sting in the head and successfully knocked him into the ground.

When Sting reappeared he was covered head to toe in white scales. Natsu's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Dragon force." Sting hissed then lunged at Natsu.

"White dragons fist!" He yelled as he gave an upper cut to Natsu. He started to beat him mercilessly. He didn't even stop when blood was starting to come from his mouth and nose.

Lucy starred at the scene underneath her with complete fear. She didn't want Natsu to get this hurt, ever. Just to see his blood made Lucy feel bad. What made this case worse was that this was happening because of her. Natsu was fighting for _her_, trying to save _her, _getting beaten to a pulp because of _her, _bleeding because of_ her. _This whole mess was because of her.

Natsu fell to the ground bloody and almost unconscious. Sting placed his foot on Natsu's back, representing that he had just defeated him. Lucy's tears were falling onto Sting's head but he didn't notice.

"I-I never agreed to this! I will always be apart of Fairy Tail no matter what! They are my family and N-Natsu is my w-whole life. Without him my life would be obsolete. I love him! Even if you win you'll never get me! My heart will always belong to Natsu Dragoneel!" Tears now streamed down her face.

"Well you'll never have Natsu's heart." Sting said and smirked.

He took his foot off of Natsu's back and walked towards the tree. Natsu grabbed Sting's ankle, catching everyone by surprise. He raised his face off the ground and looked Sting straight in the eye.

"I told you this already, but YOU CAN'T HAVE MY LUCE!" Natsu roared the last part. Lucy starred down at the dragon slayer and smiled.

"I remember this, Natsu..." Lucy had a small smile on her lips.

In no time Natsu had managed to knock the white dragon slayer unconscious. He climbed the tree and crawled the branch over to the rope that was tied to it. He slid down the rope to end up wrapping his legs around Lucy's waist and holding onto her shoulders. His face was serious and made Lucy worry.

"If it wasn't for you Luce, I would've lost you." A small smiled appeared on his lips as he looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy let a small smile appear on her lips as well. Natsu leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss which she fully returned. The moment was ruined though when Gray opened his mouth.

"Come on love birds, we don't got all day." He looked down at his watch less wrist pretending to watch the time go away.

That day Natsu realized that Lucy was his mate, and had to protect her from another dragon that wanted her. Lucy realized how important Natsu was to her. If he disappeared off the face of the earth one day, her heart would crumble and there wouldn't be anything to live for anymore. That day decided fate for the two.

**Ah, I hope you enjoyed. Like before check out my profile.**

**NaLu. I love this couple so much (as if you can't tell). Well I don't have anything to tell you that my story doesn't show you. So yeah, see ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guy's! Sorry about not posting on the 26th, traveling to Uncle's place. Sorry for posting at one o'clock in the morning. My little brother broke my headphones that I loved so much and I was too upset to write, but I managed! However, today starts the biggest multi-chapter remnant for Lucy! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Recreation of the Grand Magic Games!

Everyone in Fairy Tail was doing the usual. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Elfman kept yelling,"Man!", Cana was drinking, Lucy was chatting Levy, all the same.

That's when a surprise came.

The in the door stood none other than Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the three people standing in the door.

"Welcome back. Was the mission successful?" The master asked.

"What's going on? Aren't they are enemies?" Lucy asked standing up and raising her voice. "How come they're apart of Fairy Tail?"

"So the rumors are true." Jellal said.

"What rumors?"

"The one where you lost your memory." Ultear answered.

"Master, I still don't understand."

"Do you remember your second time at the Grand Magic Games, or even your first?"

"The Grand Magic Games? What are those?"

While Lucy and the master were having this conversation, Erza stood up with her cake and walked over to Jellal.

"So how'd the missun go?" Erza asked eating some of her cake.

All three of their stomachs growled in response to her question. Everyone looked at the three embarrassed mages.

"We had to starve ourselves, Erza-san." Meredy answered.

"And it doesn't help that your eating right in front of us either." Ultear said.

Jellal gave Erza a look and she handed over her half eaten cake. He took the fork and bunched silently while Ultear and Meredy sweat dropped.

"Don't worry I'll make you guys something." Mira said handing Erza a whole strawberry cake.

-back to Lucy-

"Oh so those are the GMC's." Lucy said.

"It looks like I just found the next memory we're going to recreate." With that said the master stood up on the counter and hollered, "Shut up you brats!" Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing. "As you all know our dear nakama has lost her memory, so the next thing we are going to recreate are the GMC's!"

"YEAH!" The whole guild yelled, except for Erza and Jellal who were munching on the cake.

With that done Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel left in search or the guilds that had participated last year and the hosts. Everyone kindly agreed to help out Fairy Tail and participate. A letter was sent out to every guild that was participating to do everything exactly the same as last year. With that done it was time to decide teams.

"Okay brats! this year we will try to get three teams into the games! Team one is Jellal posing as Mystogan, Erza, Laxus, Mira, and Gajeel. Team two will be Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, and Lisanna. Finally team three will be Lucy, Bixlow, Levy, Fried, and Evergreen. Any objections?" Everybody shook their head no and a letter appeared.

Mira grabbed it, opened the letter and read it aloud, "Dear guilds, The Grand Magic games will be held Saturday, two days from now. In order to participate one person from every team will have to write down what band or person you are going to sing songs from. Please put it in this envelope. See you at the GMC's!"

Nobody volunteered. "Maybe we should draw straws?" Ultear asked.

The master nodded his head cut some straws gave five to Ultear, gave five more to Meredy, and the finally five to Lucy. Everyone in the three groups drew their straws.

"Team one who is your singer?" The master asked.

Everyone held up their straw's and Jellal's was the shortest. Erza gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "I am." Jellal answered.

"Team two."

Gajeel smirked when he got the smallest straw. He raised his hand and got ready to yell when Natsu beat him to it.

"I am!" He yelled.

"Oi, Salamander! I got the smallest straw!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"Who cares! I'm gonna be in the games!" They bonked head and a dark aura surrounded them.

"ENOUGH!" The master yelled. "Gajeel you did get the smallest straw but I'm going to have Natsu go."

"What!"

"It wouldn't be fair for the competition if someone as skilled as you preformed."

"I think he's sugar coating it." Lucy whispered to Levy. Levy nodded in reply.

"Okay fine. I'll let da Salamander take this one. I don't wanna make all da other participates give up in the first round because of my greatness." Everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

Mira handed out the paper and everyone wrote the band or person they were going to sing from. With that done they mail the letter and were ready to sing.

**Yes I know. I just had to have people sing for some odd reason. It was just something that I really wanted.**

**JellaXErza or Jerza. I love this cannon couple. I mean Erza's so forgiving and suits Jellal so well. Erza is everything Jellal's not and vise versa. They are the most perfect couple in my eyes, beside GajeelXLevy, but I already talked about them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Everybody keeps reviewing chapter 5. I find that really funny, but it's so nice to know you all care!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: The Break Up

Everyone was getting ready for the game that would take place tomorrow. Lucy was picking out all of the clothes that she was going to wear for the games. She packed everything that she had that was blue for they needed matching colors and Bixlow refused to change his mostly blue attire. Evergreen refused to change out of her green but the master stepped in. He assigned team one to wear black and team two to wear purple.

Natsu was at Lucy's taking a nap in her bed. Lucy didn't even know that he WAS there sleeping in her bed.

"That looks like the last of it." Lucy said.

"Luce quite down I'm tryin' to sleep." She starred at her bed.

"EHHH!" She yelled.

"Luce! I said quiet." Natsu shot up and told her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Luce!" Natsu wined. "You hurt my ears."

"Then answer me!"

"You're my girl friend. Why shouldn't I be in our house, hanging out with you?"

Lucy made a thinking face and when she opened her mouth, she closed it before anything came out.

"Exactly."

"Then why don't you hang out with me?"

"Because I'm tired."

"So if your going to be in my house, you have to hang out with me."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Remember what you just said! I'm your girl friend. Why shouldn't you be in my house, hanging out with me!?"

"Mmmm."

"Fine don't hang out with me."

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu went and hugged her. He kissed her cheek.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy flew in through the window.

"We're getting ready to go." He had Natsu's bag in hand then flew out the window.

"Gotta go Luce." He whispered into her ear.

"Good luck." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry I'm gonna crush your team!"

"What?"

"I uh, didn't mean it."

"No, you said it so you did mean it. Why would you say that!? Are you trying to hurt my feelings!?"

"Look Luce, I'm sorry. Okay?"

"No! You didn't say anything about team one! Why did you only say my team!?"

"Because you were right here! It's not like it meant anything!"

"It did Natsu! Are you trying to call me weak!"

"Maybe I am! Maybe I even thought you were stupid to even go on that mission!"

"So now I'm weak and stupid!"

"Yes!"

"Fine then Natsu why don't I, a stupid weakling, just leave!"

"Fine then go! I don't care!"

Tears streamed down her face as picked up her bag and ran out her door. On her way to the guild she ran into Levy, who was coming to get her. She cried on her friends shoulder and told her all her problems.

"Don't worry Lu-chan when WE crush Natsu's team and win then we'll see Natsu apologizing his heart out."

"T-thanks Levy. D-did you and Gajeel have this problem?"

"No, he just kept bragging about how AMAZING his singing is. He wouldn't even listen to me, but tuned in when I said it's time to go. He picked me up and ran to the guild but I told him that I had to go and get you, so he put me down and shut up. I was actually kind of glad that I needed to get you."

"So, he just bragged?"

"Yes."

"Well at least you two didn't break up."

"Lu-chan, you need to stop putting yourself down. We'll beat him."

"Yeah!"

**Yep, I had to do that, sorry. It will all make sense later. I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi. I -being a complete freak over music- have decided some bands for some of the people participating. I need your help though! I can't find a band for Hibiki! I thought of some bands but the songs were 'Hibiki.' So, at the end of this chapter, I will be telling you who will be participating and what bands/artists they will be using.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: The Rules

Hi, Mato here! This year's games shall be simple! It doesn't really prove the strongest guild in Fiore. Nope. It's the guild that can sing the best! Weird games right! Well I was allowed to decide the games this year! Doesn't it sound amazing!

Ah, well for the rules.

1.) Each team will have one person singing each day!

2.) The person performing before the 'special' events will have up to three bands/artists to chose from!

3.) The person that falls, or fails to finish the song will not get any points!

4.) When you finish the song, the audience has to vote on the winner!

5.) The other teams will be choosing the task you have to do while singing! Great twist huh!

6.) The three teams with the most points will have to participate in a excruciating challenge.

7.) Any team to not participate in the challenge or sing will be disqualified. However, if it's just the person then they will be swapped.

Well those are the rules! Just to let you know that dyingoveranime got this idea when watching some karaoke show on t.v. She does not remember what it was called.

**Those are the rules! As for the character thingy, that will not be in this chapter.**

**Lucy: Paramore, Kelly Clarkson, and Demi Lavato**

**Natsu: Three Days Grace and The Script**

**Jellal: Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance**

**Hibiki: (I got one while listening to Pandora, writing this chappy!) Andy Grammer and ?**

**Lyon: Relient K and Plain White T's**

**Orga: Fall Out Boy**

**Milianna: ? (Now that I think about it, I didn't have any for Mermaid Heel. Sorry need help here to.)**

**War Cry: Pillar**

**Well here you go! Again please help!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I got it! Hibiki will be Andy Grammer and Good Charlotte. ****Milianna will be Aly and Aj. I also changed Lyon's and Lucy's. It's now Cartel instead of Plain White T's and Fireflight instead of Demi Lavato sorry about that.**

**Enjoy this freakishly long chapter. I was tempted to cut it into three, but then the chapter titles would be part one and part two. I didn't like that when I did it before.**

Chapter 23: Day one

All the teams entered the arena. All that could be heard was wild roars from the crowd as the participants of the begging ceremony began.

"Alright! So, all of you will be participating in the sing off! The last person standing on day seven will gain ten points for there team!" Mato told them. "Alright who wants to go first!"

"Sabertooth of course." Orga said stepping to the center of the arena.

I Don't Care-Fall Out Boy

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

_Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up) _

_On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but  
in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, you said  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, I said  
I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I don't care (I don't care)_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery __  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_  
_Said,_  
_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _  
_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

Some of the crowd went wild, while most of it was in a somewhat disgusted state. Orga walked back to the group with a smirk on his lips. War Cry went up next.

Frontline-Pillar

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we might've done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

_(x2)_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
__Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
__We fight to live, we live to fight  
__And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
__We live our lives on the frontlines  
__We're not afraid of the fast times  
__These days have opened up my eyes  
__And now, I see where the threat lies_

_(x2)_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_(We live our lives on the frontlines)  
(We're not afraid of the fast times)  
(We live our lives on the frontlines)  
(We're not afraid)  
We've got to lead the way  
We've got to lead the way_

_(x2)_

_Everybody with your fist raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the front line_

_Everybody with your fist raised high  
Stand aside on the frontline  
Everybody with your fist raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry  
Everybody with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline  
_

The crowed roared.

"Wild!" War Cry shouted.

"Four!" The rest shouted at him.

Lyon stepped up and said,"Now it's time for some real talent."

Wasted-Cartel

_It's 2:45, the baby takes his first breath  
The mother never knew he only had a few left and  
The father gets a call in the middle of the night  
His breath gets short and his chest gets tight_

_But he's 16, and he's driving too fast  
Takes a turn to the left, it would be his last  
Nobody knows what happens if he turns to the right  
Nobody in the car would've died that night_

_But he's 32 and invincible.  
The cancer he had it was visceral  
He never saw it coming...thought he had his whole life  
Sick in the morning and he died in the night._

_We're all so...  
We're on the run.  
We're all, we're all  
We're wasted, no no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted, no no  
We're all wasted_

_7 years old, got his bat in his hand_  
_He's looking for his father and he doesn't understand_  
_'Cause dad's too busy, got some deals on the way_  
_His son sits alone as the children play_

_And he's 18 he couldn't wait to move out_  
_His parents wonder what all the rush is about_  
_They never bothered with his dreams_  
_Only thinking of theirs._  
_Wonders why he doesn't call and why he doesn't care_

_But he's 32 and invincible  
With everything he is based on principle  
He never had a truly happy moment in his life  
He didn't want the kids and he didn't want his wife._

_We're wasted, no no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted, no no  
We're all wasted  
We're wasted  
We're all wasted  
We're all wasted, no no  
We're all wasted_

_23 now got his life in his hands  
He's looking all around and he doesn't understand  
'Cause life's too busy, things get in the way  
We all feel alone every single day_

_And I'm 18 couldn't wait to move out  
It's been 5 years and now I'm starting to doubt...  
Whether all my dreams are just aimless stares  
Looking off to someplace that isn't there_

_When I'm 32 will I be miserable?  
With everything around based on principle  
Will I have a clue, oh wouldn't it be nice  
to never be alone in this wasted life._

_We're wasted, no no no_  
_We're all wasted_  
_We're wasted, no no_  
_We're all wasted_  
_We're wasted_  
_We're all wasted_  
_We're all wasted, no no_  
_We're all wasted._

The crowed cheered louder for Lyon. Milianna stepped up before Hibiki and started to sing.

Potential Breakup Song-Aly and Aj

_La da da la la  
__La da da la la  
__La da da la la la la _

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
__Our album needs just one  
__Oh baby please  
__Please tell me_

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_  
_please just admit you're wrong_  
_Which will it be?_  
_Which will it be?_

The crowd yelled. Each act kept getting better and better. Hibiki stepped up and tons of the girls in the crowd started yelling and screaming.

Build Me A Girl-Andy Grammer

_I was merely a soul getting ready to go  
Having one last talk with my maker  
He said you're going to earth for better or worse  
We'll see you back here sooner or later_

_So I said to him, as I spread my wings  
Would you do one thing for me_

_Would you build me a girl from all over the world  
I promise I'll always adore you  
Made in Japan, with the style of Milan, and a smile from California  
Brazilian walk, a head from New York, and pretty Parisian curls  
Build me a girl  
Build me a girl_

_Well the days went by  
Wondering why, why it was I hadn't found her  
I was staring at eyes  
Smiling at smiles  
Still I was none the wiser  
_

_And you know I don't__  
Don't mean to impose  
But I thought we had a deal_

_You would build me a girl from all over the world  
I promise I'll always adore you  
Made in Japan, with the style of Milan, and a smile from California  
Brazilian walk, a head from New York, and pretty Parisian curls  
Build me a girl  
Build me a girl  
Build me a girl_

_So calling all women who fit this description  
If I'm what you're missing  
Then please just listen to the wind  
The clouds they're all screaming out, they're trying to bring you to me  
So do not shut them out  
Because there is a lady who is made for me  
Yes, there is a lady who has been made for me_

_'Cause I said build me a girl from all over the world  
__I promise I'll always adore you  
__Made in Japan, with the style of Milan, and a smile from California  
__Brazilian walk, a head from New York, and pretty Parisian curls  
__Build me a girl  
_

_B__uild me a girl from all over the world  
__I promise I'll always adore you  
__Made in Japan, with the style of Milan, and a smile from California  
__Brazilian walk, a head from New York, and pretty Parisian curls  
__Build me a girl  
__Build me a girl_

Some of the women yelled out, "We love you Hibiki!" They then started yelling and screaming.

Jellal/Mystogan stepped up.

Oh Glory-Panic! At the Disco

_I can only hope it's true enough  
__That every little thing I do for love  
__Redeems me from the moments I deem worthy  
__Of the worst things that I've done  
__And saves me from myself at times of envy  
__When I'm missing every one_

_If I wake in the morning  
I only need two more miracles to be a saint  
Everything I promised everyone I'd be  
Well I just ain't_

_Lately it seems like everybody's sick everybody's tired (everybody's tired)_  
_Build myself a wall of unhappy hearts_  
_And only my heart knows my head is lying, lying_

_Oh glory, I think I see you round the bend_  
_And I think I'd try any pose and get there in the end_  
_Oh glory_

_When I'm looking past the silken sheets_  
_Take a breath to notice I'm between_  
_Every little piece of thread and memories_  
_that constitute your dreams_

_If I wake in the morning_  
_I only need two more miracles to be a saint_  
_Everything I promised everyone I'd be_  
_Well I just ain't_

_Lately it seems like_  
_everybody's sick everybody's tired_  
_Build myself a wall of unhappy hearts_  
_And only my heart knows my head is lying, lying_

_Oh glory, I think I see you round the bend_  
_And I think I'd try any pose and get there in the end_  
_Oh glory_

_Oh glory, I think I see you round the bend_  
_And I think I'd try any pose and get there in the end_

_Oh glory,I think I see you round the bend_  
_And I think I'd try any pose and get there in the end_

_Lately it seems like_  
_everybody's sick everybody's tired_  
_Build myself a wall of unhappy hearts_  
_And only my heart knows my head is lying, lying_

_Oh glory, I think I see you round the bend_  
_And I think I'd try any pose and get there in the end_  
_Oh glory_

_Oh glory, I think I see you round the bend_  
_And I think I'd try any pose and get there in the end_

_Oh glory_

_Oh glory_

_Oh glory_

Everyone cheered. Erza was leaning over the railing and starring at Mystogan lovingly. Laxus jabbed her in the side with his elbow, lightly.

"Shut it." Erza said.

Lucy went to the center of the stage.

Unbreakable-Fireflight

_Where are the people that accused me?_  
_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_  
_They hide just out of sight_  
_Can't face me in the light_  
_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God, I want to dream again_  
_Take me where I've never been_  
_I want to go there_  
_This time I'm not scared_  
_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
_No one can touch me_  
_Nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_  
_But faith is moving without knowing_  
_Can I trust what I can't see?_  
_To reach my destiny_  
_I want to take control but I know better_

_God, I want to dream again_  
_Take me where I've never been_  
_I want to go there_  
_This time I'm not scared_  
_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
_No one can touch me_  
_Nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch_  
_That tries to hold you back_  
_And turn your dreams to dust_  
_All you need to do is just trust_

___God, I want to dream again_  
_Take me where I've never been_  
_I want to go there_  
_This time I'm not scared_  
_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
_No one can touch me_  
_Nothing can stop me_

_____God, I want to dream again (I wanna dream again)_  
_Take me where I've never been_  
_I want to go there (I wanna go there)_  
_This time I'm not scared_  
_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable (I am unbreakable_  
_No one can touch me (No one can touch me)_  
_Nothing can stop me_

Everyone cheered, like usually. Finally Natsu was up

Let It Die-Three Days Grace

_We had fire in our eyes_  
_In the beginning I_  
_Never felt so alive_  
_In the beginning you_  
_You blame me but_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_

_We had time on our side_  
_In the beginning we_  
_We had nothing to hide_  
_In the beginning you_  
_You blame me but_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_

_You say that I didn't try_  
_You say that I didn't try_  
_You say that I didn't try_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_(I just don't care about you anymore)_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_(I just don't care about you anymore)_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_

"Now after the competition portion please vote on which of the singers get booted. Now starts trial one!" A chart appeared and a column flipped over. "The first one is Electric eels! You will have to sing while you sit in a basin of water, filled with eels! Don't worry you'll be lowered into it. Now let's see who participates!" Mato said it and the second column reveled Laxus. "Laxus Dreyar! What song will you be signing."

"Crap." Was all he could say.

He sat on a swing and was raised into the air. "Start song!"

The Strength to Go On-Rise Against

_Welcome home_  
_While away_  
_They have tampered with the locks_  
_And your things they rearranged_

Laxus was lowered into the water. He shivered a bit because of the freezing water but kept going.

_"We propose a better way"_  
_Said the note they left behind_  
_In their wake of disarray_  
_You fell in place_

_Don't fall asleep_  
_They'll find us here_  
_I know a place to disappear_  
_As a voice proclaimed_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are till the day we die_  
_Or till we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Till we don't have the strength to go on_

The first eel lit itself and everyone in the crowd gasped. When Laxus didn't react and kept singing they starred at him in shock.

_Let us cry_  
_Let us be_  
_Let us open up our hearts_  
_Without fear of anything_

_Faith alone_  
_Is all we need_  
_To traverse this burning bridge_  
_Now before it gets too late_  
_You claim "it's fine"_

_But the heart reveals_  
_What smiles betray_  
_Your sad sad eyes gave you away_  
_And don't you know_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are till the day we die_  
_Or till we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Till we don't have the strength to go on_

_Our shoulders bear an awful weight_  
_But still we trudge on just the same_  
_Our colors run then leave a stain_  
_They blacken our once honest name_  
_But how can we argue, tell me_  
_Over the fury and the fire_  
_How many times can we tell you that we_  
_Are not like you, we see right through_  
_Your poor disguise that fails to fool_  
_The wary eye that's trained on you_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are till the day we die_  
_Or till we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Till we don't have the strength to go on_

Every single eel had lit itself. Laxus just sat there smirking and singing. He started to get raised out of the water and lighting was surrounding his whole body.

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are till the day we die_  
_Or till we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Till we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Yeah we don't have the strength to go on_

The masses were in a state of complete shock. Not only did Laxus not even react to the electricity. He walked and talked as if he was just soaking in a bath!

"W-well that demonstration left us with a clear image of fight and shock. The next task to perform is..." The panel flipped. "Wild dogs! The person participating is..." He waited for suspense. "Yaeger!" He walked onto the field and Mato made him put on a meat suit.

Mato went up to the box and yelled, "Song start!"

Blurry-Puddle Of Mudd

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

A door opened releasing a dog. It came a jabbed it's teeth into the meat suit. Yaeger let out a small wince.

_You could be my someone  
__you could be my scene  
__you know that i'll protect you  
__from all of the obscene  
__I wonder what you're doing  
__imagine where you are  
__there's oceans in between us  
__but that's not very far_

Two more doors opened and released two more hounds. The jumped at various places trying to get the meat that awaited them.

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face_

Yaeger pulled the meat in front of him trying to get the dogs off of it. Another door opened and released a fourth hound. The dog saw his opportunity and jumped at a special spot.

"Oooo." The crowd said.

"Mommy." Yaeger said and fell to the ground clutching his wounded area.

"Oh that looks so painful. I can practically feel it." Gajeel said covering his.

"Quatro Cerberus's Yaeger is out! No points!" Mato said.

"Well let's continue. The next challenge is dark tiger. The participant will go into a pitch black room and fight three tigers. The participant is... Rouge Cheney"

Rouge stepped up and was given a microphone. He then stepped into the large black square that closed shut behind him.

"Start song!"

Had Enough-Breaking Benjamin

_Milk it for all it's worth._  
_Make sure you get there first._  
_The apple of your eye._  
_The rotten core inside._  
_We are all prisoners._  
_Things couldn't get much worse._  
_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

A creaking noise came and then a low growl. Something jumped at Rouge put he dodged it and kept going.

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard,_  
_You will get what you deserve._  
_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

More predatory growls rang through the cube. Rouge didn't care. He kept singing and then he was tackled. The crowd gasped but when Rouge stopped and flung the creature off of him then kept going, they let out the air they didn't realize they had been holding.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._  
_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._  
_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._  
_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

Rouge had enough of these tigers. He attacked them while singing.

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard,_  
_You will get what you deserve._  
_When all is said and done,  
__I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._  


_Hold me down (I will live again)_  
_Pull me out (I will break it in)_  
_Hold me down (better in the end)_  
_Hold me down._

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard,_  
_You will get what you deserve._  
_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Heaven help you._

All of the tigers fell to the ground. The door opened and Rouge walked out like his usual dull self. The crowd cheered for the mage.

"Well what an extraordinary even that was! Onto the next challenge. The next challenge will be sexy time! Sexy time is where a bunch of women or men from the same guild put on some sexy clothing and you have to sing while they dance.

"How come I feel like this one was created for Fairy Tail." Jellal said.

"The participant will be Bixlow!"

Laxus, Jellal, Levy, and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Kyaa! My dream come true!" Bixlow yelled.

"Dream come true! Dream come true!" His babies repeated.

"What a pervy dream." Levy said.

"I should make you participate. To bad you ain't got any boobs." Bixlow said poking her in the center of her chest.

"DON'T GO INSULTING MY WOMAN!" Gajeel roared from across the stadium.

"I just did!" Bixlow said.

"No boobs. No boobs." His babies repeated.

"THAT"S IT! I"M GONNA KILL YA!" Gajeel roared again.

Laxus held him back but slipped and Gajeel flew. Erza smacked him hard on the head, which stunned him. Jellal used Mystogan's magic and put him under. All three S class mages starred at the now sleeping dragon slayer. It looked like he was having a bad dream because he kept tossing and turning.

"Ain't gonna talk about my woman like that." Gajeel murmured in his sleep. "Beat the shit outta ya. I'm comin' for ya Bixlow!" All three of them sweat dropped.

"It's fun to tease Gajeel." Bixlow said to Levy.

"I know what you mean." Levy chuckled.

"Sorry bout the insult."

"Nah, it's okay. I learned to live with it." With that said, Bixlow was off.

The woman for 'sexy time' were Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Lucy. Of course they also ended up throwing in Wendy and Asuka for fun. All of the women - with the exception of Wendy and Asuka - were wearing blue crock tops, gray short shorts, pink shoes, and sunglasses.

"This is sexy?" Lucy asked.

"Well it had to be some what more appropriate now that Wendy and Asuka are doing it to." Erza answered.

"You guys know how to shuffle?" Mato asked.

"Yeah, we all do." Mira answered.

"Good." Mato directed them all out.

Bixlow was standing there in his normal attire looked at them pleasingly.

"Start song!"

Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO

(Just watch the music video, please! I'm kinda tired of writing all the lyric's and this one I find really hard to write, or that's how I feel.)

Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Asuka started shuffling while Bixlow sung. Eventually it came to a part where there was a female so Lisanna stepped up and helped. Of course Bixlow's challenge wasn't much of a challenge. He had a girl friend that he requested be with him, so he was okay. Lisanna would've killed him if he did in fact swoon over any of the women, but she doubted him.

"What a party rocking theme." Mato said. "Next challenge will be, The spinning wheel! For this challenge your going to be strapped to a dart board and be spun the entire time. People will be throwing darts at you, so you have to use your magic to protect yourself! The participant will be Ren!" Ren stepped up and smiled.

"Good luck, Ren-kun!" Jenny yelled.

Ren got strapped onto the extremely large dart board.

"Start song!"

Stop and Stare-OneRepublic

The wheel started to spin Ren.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_  
_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_  
_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_  
_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_  
_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._  
_And every glance is killing me_  
_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

A person came out holding multiple darts. He started chucking them onto the board. He purposely missed Ren.

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be, oh_  
_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_  
_Oh, can you see what I see_

The man threw a dart at the Ren's head. He used his air magic and sent the arrow in a completely different direction. He continued to use his air magic so that he wouldn't feel nauseous.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_  
_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._  
_Steady feet, don't fail me now_  
_Gonna run till you can't walk_  
_Something pulls my focus out_  
_And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be, oh_  
_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_  
_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

No matter how many times the man threw an arrow Ren just deflected it.

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be_  
_Oh, do you see what I see..._

The wheel stopped and Ren was let off.

"Simple." Ren said then looked at Sherry. He smiled at her and she returned it. The world melted away from the two as the locked eyes.

"On to the next one! So the next participate will be Risley Law. The challenge will be food galore! We have starved all of you for this specific challenge, but it went to Risley. So you will be in front of tons of food and you're not allowed to touch it. After you're done singing may you eat."

"That's cruel!" Lucy wined. All Bixlow could do was run to the edge and start drooling over the food that was there.

"Uh, Bixlow you're drooling." Levy said.

"I don't care. Those bastards have the balls to stick that in front of my face. I kinda feel bad for Risley." His stomach made a low grumble. "On second thought. I would say, 'screw the competition,' and dig my face into the delicious food."

Lucy's and Levy's stomachs started to growl.

"It looks so good Lu-chan." Levy said starting to drool herself.

"Ya hungry?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"EEEKK! Gajeel where the hell did you come from!" Levy said jumping back.

"I came from over there." He pointed to the Team one section. They all were currently looking for the mission dragon slayer. "Now, are ya hungry?" He asked a second time. He pulled out a sandwich for him and Levy.

"Oh Gajeel, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Levy said grabbing the sandwich then wrapping her arms around Gajeel's neck.

"Oi Shrimp. When did ya get so tall?"

"I'm on my tip toes."

A low grumble came from Levy's stomach. Gajeel looked at it.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy asked.

In a flash he had set her down on the ground unwrapped her sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Yer stomach's growlin' at ya! Ya gotta eat somethin' so ya down starve to death!" He practically yelled at her. She didn't bother fighting against the dragon slayer.

Levy was now eating her sandwich while Gajeel was being dragged away by Jellal and Laxus. Gajeel gave a huge toothy grin at Levy, who returned with a smile of her own. Lucy looked at the two sadly before being dragged back to the painful reality of her being starving.

"Start song!"

Weeping Willow-The Hush Sounds

_The snow won't stick to the weeping willows_  
_the cold air won't blow open the windows_  
_You've made it through the storm this far_  
_You've done this dear- _

"I can't take it anymore!" Risley yelled then jumped into the huge tower of food. She munched and munch until she was dragged away.

"My chubbiness has affected me." She said between mouth fulls.

"Well that settles that. Now Natsu will preform the next challenge!" Mato said. "This challenge is called 'Knives of Fate!' You will be trapped in a dark room. No one can see inside, not even you when you are inside. Knives will shoot out from all directions while you sing. If you stop we can only assume your dead."

Lucy went over to the edge and looked down at the dark room. Fear overwhelmed her.

"Lucy, calm down. This is Natsu remember?" Levy tried to comfort her.

"B-but-"

"He's a Fairy Tail mage. He won't lose." Fried said.

Natsu stepped up and grabbed a microphone. He walked into the room without saying a word.

"Start song!"

Time of Dying-Three Days Grace

_On the ground I lay  
__Motionless in pain  
I can see my life, f__lashing before my eyes  
__Did I fall asleep?  
__Is this all a dream?  
__Wake me up  
__I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

Natsu started to stutter

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, When you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life, passing me by  
Was it all too much?  
Or just not enough?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

He started to breath heavily into the microphone.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, When you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Natsu stopped completely. He stopped panting heavily into the microphone and Lucy started to cry. That's why when his voice came from nowhere Lucy was relieved.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me _  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you _  
_In my time of dying_

When Natsu came out of room he was covered in deep cuts, some stabs, and extremely bloody. He was covered in blood. Tears came out of Lucy's eyes as she ran down to Natsu. When she got there, she tackled him to the ground in a hug. Natsu was startled my her sudden reaching. She buried her face in his chest as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"L-Luce." Natsu said.

She looked up at him. Her face was full of fear, relief, and regret.

"I-I thought you hated me."

"I-I don't hate you Natsu. I-I'm sorry for forgetting w-who you are. Y-your an insensible, dense, nap taking, irresistible dragon slayer, that gets on my nerves from time to time, but I love all that about you. I just forgot about all that stuff."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." He said and gave his trademark grin. "I'm happy to have you back Luce."

"Y-you, too Natsu." Lucy said and smiled.

"Oi, lovers. We gotta get you off the field for the last team to participate." Laxus said.

He tossed Natsu and Lucy over his shoulders and headed for the Fairy Tail infirmary.

"Aww, what a lovely sight before the final event. The customer will be Jura! For this challenge we have made a special store. There is only one thing inside this large store, that is not a shelf. He will have to find it and come out as soon as his songs finished or before. If he fails to come out before the songs over or can't find the item, then he loses."

Jura came up an approached the store. It looked to be a large store. This was going to be difficult. He stepped inside the store only to here.

"Start song!"

Kryptonite-Three Doors Down

Jura ran around the store frantically. He had a calm expression and a smile but looked to be rushing himself.

_I took a walk around the world  
__To ease my troubled mind  
__I left my body laying somewhere  
__In the sands of time  
__But I watched the world float  
__To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_  
_To the dark side of the moon_  
_After all I knew it had to be_  
_Something to do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

Jura had looked everywhere in the first portion, but the item was still unfound. He looked up and the sun shone. There was no ceiling panels and no light bulbs. He ran onto the next part.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
_But still your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times_  
_I never let you down_  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_  
_If not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well,_  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_

By this time Jura had finished searching the store. There was no item anywhere. He looked at his feet only to see that there was no floor tiles. That's when it hit him.

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_  
_Holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_  
_Yeah!_

Jura ran to the front of the store only to find a floor tile randomly on the ground. He bent down to pick it up but it wouldn't come off. He used his magic and moved the rock below. It raised up to Jura and he took it off. He then calmly made his way to the front and walked out. He continued to sing the last verse of the song.

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well,_  
_Will you be there a-holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side_  
_With my superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite_  
_Yeah!_

"He did it!" Mato cheered. "Well that was the final challenge. We'll get back to you tomorrow on who gets the points!"

**This took forever! It took me two days! It came to a huge total of 7,051 words! Then some too because of this note. Hopefully not all of the chapters are this long. Here's how I see it. These freakishly long chapters are my make up for giving you those freakishly short chapters! On the chapters note, I might be able to post for awhile. Semester exams are coming up and I completely neglected to do any one of my study guides, which are huge and count for a grade. Also, I have a hard time creating challenges, hence sexy time. If you ever want a certain person to do a challenge tell me, Kay? Oh yeah here are the teams...**

**Mermaid Heel: Kagura, Arania, Beth Milianna, and Risley**

**Sabertooth: Rouge, Sting, Orga, Rufus, and Minerva**

**Lamia Scale: Lyon, Jura, Toby, Chelia, Yuka**

**Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Nichiya**

**Quatro Cerberus: War Cry, Semmes, Yaeger (Out)/Bacchus, Nobarly, Rocker**

**FT 1: Mystogan/Jellal, Erza, Laxus, Mira, and Gajeel**

**FT 2: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, and Lisanna**

**FT 3: Lucy, Bixlow, Levy, Fried, and Evergreen **

**There. I also changed the rating to M, because the next couple of chapter's have extreme cussing (Gajeel). It already had action, romance, blood, so cursing comes in and it's border line M. So, it's now M for safety! Hopefully I can get it back to T...**


	25. Chapter 25

**These chapters are just ****_sooooo_**** hard to write. Why? I have no idea. Ah, but wait for what I have in store for you guys later. My only hint is that it's Jerza.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Teasing and Actions

"You two look so cute together, you know that?" Laxus asked Lucy.

"S-shut up." Was all she could say.

"Is little princess blushing?"

"Oi, stop doing things to Luce." Natsu interjected.

"You make it sound different than it really is." Laxus laughed.

Lucy's face turned bright red.

"Luce that's the wrong kind of thinking."

"Hahaha! You got some active mind there. That can come in handy later."

Lucy was crimson while Natsu was red.

"Oh, you guys are so fun to tease." Laxus wiped his eye so that the tears wouldn't come out.

When Laxus had gotten to the infirmary, Porlyusica was already there, broom in hand. She turned around and glared at Laxus.

"Put them down and get out!" She yelled while swatting the broom at him.

Laxus did as he was told. The sudden outburst from the old hag was scary. Natsu was treated while Lucy sat in a chair and watched. Eventually, Wendy came in and healed all of Natsu's wounds that lied under bandages. Soon afterwards, most of the guild came into the room.

"So, hows it been goin' love birds?" Bixlow asked.

"Fine." They said.

"Oh? Did we interrupt something?" He asked.

Both ended up turning red again. Bixlow just laughed at them. Lucy stood up only to start getting shoved by Bixlow.

"Why don't cha lay next to Natsu? I bet it would make him feel better."

"Bixlow!" Lisanna yelled at him.

"You wanna try?" He held a flustered Lucy towards her.

"Come on Lucy just go to bed with Natsu." Lisanna said while trying to force her to get into Natsu's bed.

"I never realized how similar those two are." Mira said to Fried.

"It's more like Bixlow rubbed off on Lisanna." He told her.

Mira made a thinking face.

"If Bixlow rubbed off on Lisanna, then wouldn't she have a longer tongue?"

"Well-"

"And wouldn't she have the same tongue hanging out grin?"

"Uh-"

"Wouldn't she also have flying tiki dolls around her?"

"You don't understan-"

"Wouldn't she also-"

Fried cut off Mira with a kiss. She gladly accepted it.

"Let's talk about this later." He told her.

"Sounds like a plan."

Lucy gave up when Bixlow joined back in the fun. Natsu kept yelling at them to stop, but they just tuned him out. Natsu sighed and made room for Lucy to lay in the bed with him. Bixlow and Lisanna didn't like that though. Nope, they made Lucy lay on top of him. Lucy was blushing red while Natsu could only feel uncomfortable. Porlyusica swatted everyone out soon after that.

Night time soon came by and Lucy was overtaken by sleep, as she put her head on Natsu's chest. He wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Glad to have you back Luce." He whispered into her ear. He placed a kiss on her forehead and put his head on his pillow, falling asleep.

**Short, short, short. I hadn't actually planed Lucy getting back together with Natsu so soon, but my hands just typed without me realizing it. It was also like one o'clock in the morning, so... Well, right now I'm just winging it and seeing how it goes Again any challenge you can think of that you might want someone to do, tell me! I have no idea what to do for this story anymore D:**

**Elfman and Evergreen. Hiro Mashima has utterly astounded me by turning this couple into a canon. I never would of thought that he would do that but after rewatching that Laxus moment with Elfman, I found it a great idea! I also thought they were going to die, but you know, it's good they didn't.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright day two! Which means another extremely ****_looooong_**** chapter, thanks to the lyrics. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Day Two

"Hello again! Welcome all to day two of the Grand Magic Game! Yesterday I told you that the winner, and who would be eliminated, would be announced today! Well, the results are in! If all eight participates of the singing competition would please join me up on stage!" Mato said.

Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Hibiki, Lyon, Milianna, War Cry, and Orga all walked up to the stage. They stood next to each other and faced the audience, who were cheering extremely loud.

"First before I announce who will get kicked off, I will announce the points." Mato said. He pulled out an envelope and opened it. You all voted and last place obviously goes to Mermaid Heel for not completing the song." On the score board a plus zero appeared next to them and their name was moved to the bottom. "Next would be Quatro Cerberus for not completing the song, but got farther into it than Mermaid Heel." A plus one appeared next to them and they moved to be above Mermaid Heel. "Next was Blue Pegasus!" A plus two mark appeared next to them and they moved. "Next is Fairy Tail's C Team!" A plus four appeared and they moved. "Next is Fairy Tail B team !" A plus four mark appeared and their name moved. "In third is Lamia Scale!" A plus six appeared and they stayed in their spot. "In second was Sabertooth!" Rouge scowled. Their mark moved to second. "Finally in first was Fairy Tail A team!" Loud roars emanated from the crowds. Their mark moved into the first place slot.

"Figures." Laxus said with a smirk.

"As for who is eliminated, that would be Sabertooth's Ogra!" He said.

Ogra fell face first because of depression and shock.

"H-how is this possible." He choked.

"Because you fucking sucked!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"Okay on to the singing challenge!" Mato said.

Mystogan stepped up and put his hand up.

"Looks like Mystogan is going first!"

He took the microphone from Mato and stood up front.

Stall Me - Panic! At the Disco

_Fall to your knees and kiss the ring,_  
_The crowd's rejoicing._  
_All of my dreams wake up to despise_  
_A world I once loved._

_Why would you bring me in_  
_If you knew what you'd become?_  
_So curse everyone and everything,_  
_Even the sun._

_Stall me, stall me, I'm all in._  
_Stall me, call me up, or break me in._  
_A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party._  
_She's got four on the floor,_  
_She's waiting to kick-start me._  
_So just stall me!_

_I had a rosy dream,_  
_You gave up on you,_  
_And I gave up on me._  
_Well, love came along and said,_  
_"Leave them be."_  
_We were wrecked on every rocky tasted._  
_Light a cork, my pretty little angel._  
_I'm singing to empty bottles everywhere, everywhere._

_Stall me, stall me, I'm all in._  
_Stall me, call me up, or break me in._  
_A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party._  
_She's got four on the floor,_  
_She's waiting to kick-start me._  
_So just stall me!_

_She counts on stars, astrology._  
_My moods are mercurial._  
_But I know Mercury._  
_Don't hold your breath._  
_Baptized in the river of you._  
_Hold on death, the moon,_  
_The stars, a sliver of you._

_Stall me, stall me I'm all in._  
_Stall me, call me up, or break me in._  
_A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party._  
_(Fall to your knees)_  
_Stall me, stall me, I'm all in._  
_Stall me, call me off, or break me in._  
_A dark room and the wallflower garden of the party._  
_(Fall to your knees)_  
_She's got four on the floor,_  
_She's waiting to kick-start me._  
_She said she's got more_  
_Where that came from to spark me,_  
_So just stall me!_

Jellal smiled up at Erza, who was leaning over the edge making puppy dog eyes at him. He smiled up at her, even thought she couldn't see it.

Lyon smirked.

"Well lets see if I can top that."

Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_  
_Coming up over the Pacific and_  
_You might think I'm losing my mind,_  
_But I will shy away from the specifics..._

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am_  
_'cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_  
_That it's the very moment that_  
_I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became._  
_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been._

_I talk to absolutely no one._  
_Couldn't keep to myself enough._  
_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_  
_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_  
_Syncing up to the beating of my heart,_  
_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_  
_I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again_  
_'cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_  
_That it's the very moment that_  
_I wish that I could take back._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_  
_That it's the very moment that_  
_I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became._  
_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._  
_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became._  
_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been._

"I don't think that was good enough." Lyon covered his face with his left hand and walked back to the group.

"It's time to show what Blue Pegasus has." Hibiki said as he took Lyon's place.

Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem) - Good Charollet

_She's goin' out to forget they were together  
All that time he was takin' her for granted_  
_She wants to see if there's more  
__Than he gave she's lookin' for_

_He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
__Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's movin' it  
Now he's losin' it  
She don't care_

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothin' left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_He was always givin' her attention  
Workin' hard t buy the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him  
_

_She calls him up  
She's trippin' on the phone now  
Now he had to get up and he ain't comin' home  
Now he's tryin' to forget her  
That's how he got with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together  
_

___Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothin' left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat  
_

_You got nothin' to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down  
_

_We break up  
It's somethin' that we do now  
Everyone has to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone  
_

_It's to late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one  
_

_____Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothin' left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_____No  
No_

_____Know you know what to do  
So come on  
Feeling_ _good_

Tons of the girls in his guild started screaming. Hibiki smiled and waved then walked to the group.

"Playboy." Lyon murmured under his breath.

"Wild!" War Cry yelled.

"Four!"

Reckless Youth - Pillar

_Reckless youth!_

_Don't let emotion stop you_  
_Don't start to hesitate_  
_Don't let the fear you have _  
_Inside you start to resonate_

_Stop buying lies they sell you_  
_Stop wasting all our time_  
_Start looking for the_  
_Opportunity for us to shine _

_If you're afraid to fall_  
_You'll never make the climb_

_We are the fearless ones_  
_We are the loaded guns_  
_With nothing left to lose_  
_We are the reckless youth_

_We are the chosen ones_  
_We'll never have to run_  
_There's nothing left to lose_  
_We are the reckless youth_

_Let your fear motivate you_  
_Don't let it get you down_  
_You've got to get up _  
_Hold your head up high_

_It may be the only chance we've got_  
_For us to save the day_  
_No time to doubt it now _  
_Before it gets too late _

_We've got to make our move _  
_'Cause we're the reckless youth_

_We are the fearless ones_  
_We are the loaded guns_  
_With nothing left to lose_  
_We are the reckless youth_

_We are the chosen ones_  
_We'll never have to run_  
_There's nothing left to lose_  
_We are the reckless youth_

_(x2)_  
_Stop wasting our time _  
_Let's step to the line _  
_Like soldiers we fight_  
_To the end of our lives_

_Let's break the rules _  
_But don't play the fool_  
_'Cause we are_  
(x2)

_We are the fearless ones  
We are the loaded guns  
With nothing left to lose  
We are the reckless youth_

We are the chosen ones  
We'll never have to run  
There's nothing left to lose  
We are the reckless youth

_(x2)_

"Wild Four!" They all yelled except Bacchus.

"Um, I'd like to go next." Lucy said.

"By all means, my fair Lucy." Hibiki said, which ended up with him getting a extreme hit to the head by Natsu.

"Go Luce."

The Only Exception - Paramore

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_and curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_deep in my soul_  
_that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I've sworn to myself_  
_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning_  
_when you wake me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. (x4)_

_You are the only exception. (x4)_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Lucy had a hint of pink on her cheeks as she walked towards Natsu.

He hugged her then yelled, "I'm next!"

Over and Over - Three Days Grace

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_  
_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_  
_I've tried everything to get away_  
_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_  
_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_  
_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_  
_I know what's best for me_  
_But I want you instead_  
_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try to_

"Well it looks likes I'm the last one." Milliana said.

Do You Believe in Magic - Aly and Aj

_Do you believe in magic?_  
_In a young girls heart_  
_How the music can free her_  
_whenever it starts_

_And it's magic_  
_if the music is groovy_  
_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell ya about the magic_  
_It'll free your soul_  
_but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_  
_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_  
_Just go and listen_  
_It'll start with a smile_  
_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_  
_Your feet start tapping_  
_And you can't seem to find_  
_How you got there_  
_So just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic_  
_Come along with me_  
_We'll dance until morning, just you and me_  
_and maybe, if the music is right_  
_I'll meet ya tomorrow_  
_so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see_  
_all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you belive in magic? Yeah._  
_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul_  
_believe in the magic of rock n roll_  
_Believe in the magic that can set you free_  
_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?_  
_Do you believe in magic?_  
_(x4)_

"Well we'll get back to you all about who get's eliminated tomorrow!" Mato said "For the first challenge of the day we will have... Sting from Sabertooth! This challenge is called Free falling. You will be jumping out of a plane, with no parachute and sing. If you stop singing then you lose. You have to use magic for your landing. Oh, and I'm not allowed to tell you how high your falling from."

"Sounds fun." He said while smirking.

"Don't die." Rouge said to him.

"As if." He said then hopped into the plane.

Once he was high enough into the air, the plane captain put it on autopilot and got out of his seat.

"Start song!" Mato said. Sting was pushed out of the plane.

Breathe Into Me - Red

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_  
_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_  
_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_  
_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

Sting was falling with his back to the ground.

_Breathe your life into me_  
_I can feel you_  
_I'm falling, falling faster_  
_Breathe your life into me_  
_I still need you_  
_I'm falling, falling_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_

He clutched his head and gritted his teeth `as he got more into the song.

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_  
_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_  
_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_  
_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

_Breathe your life into me_  
_I can feel you_  
_I'm falling, falling faster_  
_Breathe your life into me_  
_I still need you_  
_I'm falling, falling_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_

He was only a couple of feet from the ground when he broke out in light. He landed in a pile of smoke but kept singing, showing that he was okay.

_Breathe your life into me_  
_I can feel you_  
_I'm falling, falling faster_  
_Breathe your life into me_  
_I still need you_  
_I'm falling, falling_  
_Breathe into me_

The smoke cleared and showed a perfectly unharmed Sting singing.

_Breathe your life into me!_  
_I'm falling, falling faster_  
_Breathe your life into me!_  
_falling, falling, falling_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_  
_Breathe into me_

"What a spectacular start to the second day, just like yesterday." Mato said. "Now our next player will be... Gajeel from Fairy Tail A team! The challenge will be snake pit. You will be placed in a pit of non-poisonous snakes, that will crawl up and down on you as you sing. If you stop singing or step out of the snake pit, you lose."

"Snakes? And they ain't poisonous? Fuck, this is easy!" Gajeel said as he went center stage.

"Start song!"

A door opened up from underneath Gajeel and he fell into it.

Whispers In The Dark - Skillet

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

Gajeel could be seen on the lacrima screen. He was just lying there, singing as snakes slithered from under him and started to slither up and down his body.

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
_I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

Snakes started to cover his entire body. His feet and legs were no longer visible.

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

The snakes covered up his lower body and went for his upper.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is_  
_Just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire_

Only his face was left and the snakes started covering it.

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

Gajeel barley got this verse out before his entire body was covered in the snakes. When it was time for him to start again he missed the word and Levy panicked. His voice came booming out after that. He sat up and started pulling the snakes off of him when he was bitten. Soon all of the snakes that were getting peeled off had sunk their teeth into him.

_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

When the song was over, Gajeel came flying out of the snake pit covered in teeth marks. Levy ran up and hugged him.

"What's with all the huggin' Shrimp?" He asked.

"You scared me." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Did ya not just hear the song?" He said successfully not returning the hug.

"How could I NOT hear it. You were so loud."

"I appreciate yer compliment, now come 'er." He bent down and kissed her.

Levy had to get on her tip toes in order to return the kiss.

"Awww." The crowd said.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Levy had to walk Gajeel to the infirmary.

"How cute was that! His song was directed to her and then they shared a kiss at the end of it! Well on with the competition! Or next participant is... Hibiki from Blue Pegasus! You will be..." He couldn't continue as a bunch of girls squealed. "You will be stripped of your clothes and be placed in a speedo, then you will have to sing in front of the public, while being chased by rabid dogs!"

"That's embarrassing, plus why do they have to be rabid?" Hibiki asked.

"Questions later! Now place yourself in this." Mato said while holding him a pink speedo.

"Can I at least have a blue one?"

"Nope!"

Hibiki sighed and grabbed the swimsuit. A changing area was provided as he stepped inside. When he exited tons of girls squealed in delight at the sight of his little garments.

"Now place yourself on this track." Mato said as a race track appeared.

Hibiki stepped on then heard, "Start song!"

Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls

_It's to late baby, there's no turning around_  
_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in the cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
__I never thought that you could break me apart  
__I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart  
__You want to get inside  
than you can get in line  
__But not this time_

Dogs came from nowhere and had foam running out of their mouths. Hibiki started running around the track as the dogs chased him.

_'Cause you caught me off guard  
Now i'm runnin' and screamin'_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

A dog came close to biting Hibiki but he sped up.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghost of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm, runnin' and screamin'_

Hibiki had officially made it halfway when obstacles started to appear. There were hurdles then there were axes swinging getting ready to cut him down.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
_

_And I feel a weakness comin' on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had got my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feelin' like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm runnin' and screamin'_

Hibiki had made it part all the hurdles and was panting. All of his fan girls were on the edge of their seats screaming. Hibiki started in the direction of the axes.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_  
_And I feel a weakness coming on_  
_It never felt so good to be so wrong_  
_Had my heart on __lock down_  
_And then you turned me around_  
_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_  
_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_  
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_  
_It's not complicated_  
_I was so jaded_

He had made it past the dangerous obstacle with only a large open wound on his arm.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_  
_And I feel a weakness coming on_  
_It never felt so good to be so wrong_  
_Had my heart on __lock down_  
_And then you turned me around_  
_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_  
_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_  
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_  
_It's not complicated_  
_I was so jaded_

Hibiki had made it to the end of the course only to have girls screaming with joy. He quickly grabbed his clothes and put them back on. He clutched the wound on his arm, only to have Ichiya open a healing parfum.

"I'm surprised he made it out with minimal injury. Well, onto the next challenge! The player is... Chelia from Lamia Scale! Since the player is so young we will do a light challenge. The challenge is called Jokers Pokers! You will have to go into a hall of mirrors and try to find you're way onto the roof. There will be three floors and you have a time limit of five minutes. Even if your song is over you will still have time."

"Go Chelia, and show who's the best guild out there." Lyon told her.

"I'll try my best!" She answered with a determined look.

"D-"

"It's better to have her determined and win, than be determined and feel bad, if you say don't try to win, win." Jura interrupted Lyon.

"You're right."

Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

_da da dum da da  
da da dum da da  
da da dum da da da da_

Chelia took this time to start figuring her way out of the mirror maze and made it past the first couple of glasses.

_da da dum da da  
da da dum da da  
da da dum da da da da _

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray (I would pray)_

She had gotten halfway through and saw the exit when she made a wrong turn and ended back at begging. She turned back around and found her way back to the exit and started climbing the stairs.

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

She found her way to a dead end on the second floor and had to go back to the begging and start again.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get on board a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will pray)_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

She found her way to the middle of the maze only to get stuck. She started feeling the walls only to feel a panel missing and took that way. She felt like she was going towards the front but kept following the path and got stuck again.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

She found her way out of the second floor maze only to find a larger and tougher third floor. She started going through it.

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The song was ending and Chelia didn't want to use her extra time. She used her god slaying magic and destroyed all of the glass panels and made her way to the exit. She got on to the roof when the music stopped.

"She made it!" Mato yelled.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Her team just gave small happy smiles.

Lyon however, eyes turned into heart and he yelled, "One step closer to getting Juvia."

"That was for the last games!" Gray yelled at him.

"I never said anything about which games it was." Lyon said and turned his back.

Gray's face turned red with anger, while Juvia grabbed his arms and placed her head on tricep.

"Gray-sama would never let anything happen to Juvia." She said.

He took his arm away, shocking Juvia and wrapped in around her waist, pulling her closer. She started to blush and looked at him.

"The next person will be... Bacchus! His challenge will be drinking five barrels of alcohol, then singing! The name is True Feelin'!"

"My soul is quivering." He said as he went down.

He took some of the barrels and started to chug them down. After he was done, he started to sway and could barely stand on his feet.

"Start song!"

"Oh I don't have a song. I never intended to participate. I just came for the alcohol." With that said he passed out.

"Zero points for Quarto Cerberus." Mato said. His teammates were official stunned. "Well the next player will be... Fried from Fairy Tail C Team! Your challenge will be ultimate football! You will have to take a football and score against our professional players as many times as you can, while singing!"

"I don't play football, but I will not lose!" Fried said determined.

"Just don't die out there." Bixlow said as he threw his arm around Fried's shoulder.

"Thanks for the support." Fried said as he took Bixlow's arm off his shoulder.

"Good Luck Fried!" Lucy and Levy shouted.

Fried stepped onto the field that just appeared.

"Start song!"

Doin' Dirt - Maroon 5

Fried started to write runes while he held the football. The players got ready to tackle him.

_Oh, yeah, oh yeah_

He finished writing the runes and trapped all of the players inside of it. They read, 'In order to get out, you must wait till the song is finished.' They rammed into the wall hoping to break it down but failing. He just walked with the football and sat down in the end zone.

_Hey you, don't wanna love you on the telephone_  
_You're hanging up and now I'm all alone_  
_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_  
_And now I wanna find you but you're on the run_  
_My heart's exploding like a burning sun_  
_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_

He looked towards Mira who was red.

_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_  
_You're shining like a neon light_  
_I light you up, when I get inside_  
_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_  
_We're putting on a show for the crowd_  
_So turn it up baby make it loud_

_Hey you, say that you're only having fun and then_  
_You call me up at 3am again_  
_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_  
_And now all that I got is just a microphone_  
_To let you know that I am all alone_  
_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_

_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_  
_You're shining like a neon light_  
_I light you up, when I get inside_  
_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_  
_We're putting on a show for the crowd_  
_So turn it up baby make it loud_

_Yeah, come on_

_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_  
_I wanna be with you all night, get in the car let's go_  
_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_

_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_  
_I wanna be with you all night, get in the car let's go_  
_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_

_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_  
_You're shining like a neon light_  
_I light you up, when I get inside_  
_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_  
_We're putting on a show for the crowd_  
_So turn it up baby make it loud_

Fried got up and walked off the field. Mira grabbed him by the hand and started walking off.

"W-what are you doing?" Fried asked as he was being dragged.

"I need to have a talk with you." She answered still beet red.

"Is this a 'bad' talk or a 'good' talk?"

"A very, very, very bad talk."

"Oh. _Oh!_" Fried said as they completely walked out.

Laxus was laughing his ass off, Bixlow whistled, Natsu looked towards Lucy, who was blushing, Juvia started to drag Gray away wanting to do the same thing, while the rest of them stared in utter shock.

As Mira dragged Fried off, he said something.

"You know I could of sung Lucky Strike, that would of made you die."

"Really? Than sing it."

Lucky Strike -Maroon 5

_You're such a motivator, I gotta get you where_  
_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_  
_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_  
_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_  
_And I can't wait another minute_  
_I can't take the look she's giving_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_  
_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
_Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

"S-stop Fried."

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_  
_And I don't wanna go down, go down_  
_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_  
_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_  
_I can't take the look she's giving_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_  
_My lucky strike_

"Fried, stop it."

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
_Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike_

"Fried!"

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_  
_You're shaking like an earthquake_  
_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_  
_You're shaking like an earthquake_

"Quit it Fried!"

"You wanted to hear it, so I'm going to finish."

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_  
_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_  
_Took me inside and then she rocked me_  
_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike_  
_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_  
_One in a million_

"L-looks like I got lucky." She said.

"Or did you? Look they were watching us the whole time." He pointed to the camera that had been following them. Mira fainted.

Laxus was laughing so hard he fell onto the ground and had tears pouring out of his eyes, all of the girls that had boyfriends were blushing and feeling Mira's pain, while all the guys that had girlfriends were looking at their girls. The crowd and Mato were just shocked.

"That was interesting." Makarov said.

"Why can't my man do that!" Some woman shouted from the crowd.

"Well let's just move onto the next challenge, shall we? The participant will be... Kagura from Mermaid Heel! Your challenge is called Fantasy Painter." A bunch of people in the crowd passed out from nose bleeds. "We got a lot of perverted thinkers here. Well you will be painting in a picture of me! while singing. Isn't that great! Plus, you get to keep it!"

"I thought it was going to be something completely different. Looks like I got lucky."

La la Land - Demi Lovato

_I am confident, but_  
_I still have my moments._  
_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel,_  
_I still eat McDonald's._  
_Baby, that's just me._

She took the markers and started to color in the drawling.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine, machine._

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?_  
_Well, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single_  
_And have to go out and mingle_  
_Baby, that's not me, no, no._

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
_'cause nothing else is real_  
_In the la-la land appeal_

_[Guitar]_

_Some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_Well, I'm not gonna change_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_I will stay the same_  
_In the la-la land..._

_Machine_  
_Machine_  
_Machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_  
_(I won't change anything in my life)_  
_I'm staying myself tonight_  
_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la la la la..._

She took the picture and showed everyone. It looked exactly like him with his pumpkin head.

"What an amazing picture!" Mato said as she walked away ripping the paper into many pieces.

"Now for the last event of the day! The player will be... Gray from Fairy Tail B team! Your challenge is called Breakable. You will be placed under an illusion and have to re-live your worst memory. If you fail then you lose."

Gray was hooked up to a machine. Juvia started to think of some of the memories Gray might have when it occurred to Juvia that he would most likely remember himself stripping the first time, and wanted to see how her got the habit.

"Start song!"

Breaking The Habit - Linkin Park

There Gray was with Ur and Lyon for the first time. He was under ruble from a destroyed house and Lyon had found him. Ur and Lyon started to dig him out and took him with them.

_Memories consume_  
_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again_

They fast forward to the day where Gray was in the street with Ur, who was talking to a friend. Gray had started to strip unconsciously and everyone was staring at him. Ur came and smacked him on the head then dragged him away with Lyon following.

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

Gray was training with Ur and Lyon. Lyon could create things that moved, but when Gray tried it back fired. A tear rolled down his face as he was watching the memories.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright._  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

There Gray was fighting with Ur. News was reported that Deliora was in a near by town and Gray wanted to go and fight it. Ur refused and he stormed out of the small house they were living in. Gray's fist tightened.

_Clutching my cure_  
_I tightly lock the door_  
_I try to catch my breath again_  
_I hurt much more_  
_Than anytime before_  
_I had no options left again_

There Gray was fighting Deliora alone. He was no match and lay on the ground, defeated. Lyon had came up and stated to use Ice Shell when Ur stepped in front of him. Gray now had tears streaming down his cheeks as he sung.

_I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

Ur used Ice Shell and was now fading away. She looked back at Gray on last time and told him that she only wanted his happiness. That she did that to see him happy. She turned into Ice and surrounded Deliora trapping him in ice. Young Gray, just like present Gray, had tears streaming down his face. Lyon however was laying there looking at Gray.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean._  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit,_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

It skipped again to a recenter Gray. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had just fallen trough the floor and entered a small cave. They stumbled upon a frozen Deliora that was being thawed out. They went and hid behind a rock and eventually Lyon, Toby, Yuka, and Sherry walked in having a conversation about it.

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one that falls_  
_I'll never fight again_  
_And this is how it ends_

Gray was fighting Lyon, when Deliora finished un-thawing. Lyon watched in amazement as the beast roared and started to move. It looked towards Lyon and everyone then shattered. What was left with Ur had flowed into the river. Lyon was upset as gray watched his master flow and now live in the ocean.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_But now I have some clarity_  
_To show you what I mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I'll never be alright_  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
_Tonight_

Juvia watched Gray's memories unfold and show his past. She felt bad for Gray, but remembered her own past. She was only shunned out because it always rained around her. Seeing how Gray's past was much worse she wanted to comfort him. He The machine was taken off to show tears pouring down Gray's face. Even if he knew what was going to happen it was still upsetting.

He started to walk out of the stadium, when something wrapped around him. He looked down to see Juvia hugging him.

"Ju-"

"Juvia doesn't know how it felt, but Juvia will always be there for Gray-sama." She said.

He looked down at her shocked the hugged her back. He placed his head on her in the long hug.

"Aw, isn't Fairy Tail filled with tons of lovable people?" Mato said. "Well that's it for today. See you all tomorrow!"

**Eight thousand+ words. Wow, just wow. For that FriedXMira moment, I'm really sorry but I'm like Laxus and I would laugh my ass off. Next chapter will be day three. I need your help for who wins. Honestly, I had great difficulty deciding, so I can't do the next chapter until you guys tell me who you want to win and who you want to lose. Also, I'm starting a new story, but i don't know which one to do, so i put up a poll and put the prologue on my profile, that I changed.**

**See ya! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh my god, my teachers are liars! They say that Mondays aren't so bad, but I have like four unit tests, my Spanish oral, and my Spanish test. They fucking lied to me! How could they! Well my frustration is just my frustration. But sorry this took so long. I would tell you why, but it's that time of year, exams. Well wish me luck, I got all my Unit tests Monday, then all my exams for the rest of the week,**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Day Three

"Why hello again!" Mato said. "Yesterday there was action, drama, suspense, and other things! Let's see if we can't get an even better day today! So, if all the singers would come up." Lucy, Natsu, Jellal, Lyon, Hibiki, Millianna, and War Cry stepped up. "Like yesterday we will eliminate one of you after the points are distrubited. So in last place is Quatro Cerberus! Next is Mermaid Heel, then Lamia Scale, then Blue Pegasus, in fourth is Fairy Tail C Team, in third is Fairy Tail A team, in second is Sabertooth, and finally, in first is Fairy Tail B team!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "Now the player that will be eliminated is... War Cry!"

"No!" He said as he fell to the ground crying.

"It's okay guy, we all knew you wer going to lose." Lyon said.

"I still thought I had a chance!" He cried.

"Well not my problem." Lyon said.

"Can't you consider peoples feelings?" Lucy asked him.

"No. Not when they're on the stage and preventing the competition from continuing." He said bluntly.

"Get off the stage!" Natsu said and kicked him away.

"Luce I hope you don't mind, but I had a song prepared to sing to you because of the incident. Do you mind if I still sing it?"

"Nope."

He grabbed the microphone and went center stage.

If You Ever Come Back - The Script

_If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it  
I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_  
_But you just can't hide the pain_  
_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

_If the truth is you're a liar_  
_Then just say that you're okay_  
_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_  
_Goin' out of my head now_

_And if you're out there trying to move on_  
_But something pulls you back again_  
_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_  
_And I wish I could still wish it was over_  
_But even if wishing is a waste of time_  
_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back_  
_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_  
_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_  
_'Cause you're never comin' home_  
_But they used to say the world was flat_  
_But how wrong was that now?_

_And by leavin' my door open_  
_I'm riskin' everything I own_  
_There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_  
_And I wish I could still wish it was over_  
_But even if wishing is a waste of time_  
_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back_  
_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_  
_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_  
_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_  
_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_  
_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back_  
_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_  
_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

"Y-you missed me?" Lucy asked shock.

"Yeah, I did." Natsu answered.

"But, it was even a day."

"So. Just knowing that I wasn't going to sit next to you again or anything like that was just horrible."

"That's so sweet."

"No, your sweet."

"That's cheesy."

"Damn it, Hibiki it didn't work."

"Why the hell did you ask Hibiki for pick up lines! I'm already your girlfriend!"

"Well Natsu you have to realize that this is Lucy." Hibiki said lecturing him.

"I can hear you!"

"Yeah but I love Luce."

"So, you don't care if she messes up something you try to do for her."

"What!? Of course I do!"

Lucy sighed. "Now they're just ignoring me."

"Of course they are. A playboy lecturing an idiot on how to pick up chicks." Lyon told her matter of factly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking my turn."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Luce! Are you cheating on me?!"

"Don't just randomly jump into my conversations!"

The Perfect Mistake - Cartel

_Wake me up, I've been dreaming_  
_It feels just like any other day-_  
_I sit you down, here goes nothing._  
_And you're not gonna like what I say _  
_Get out, oh just get out._

_"Get Up, Get Out"_  
_That's what she said, "You drive me crazy."_  
_"I can't believe that's what you did."_  
_"And don't call me baby."_  
_And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out, _  
_I'm the perfect mistake, I'm hoping you'll make right now._

_Wake me up, I've been dreaming,_  
_Because I haven't heard from you in days._  
_Hazy now, this fog just follows me around, _  
_And it's only you that burns it away._  
_So get out, oh just get out. _

_"Get Up, Get Out"_  
_That's what she said, "You drive me crazy."_  
_"I can't believe that's what you did."_  
_"And don't call me baby."_  
_And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out, _  
_I'm the perfect mistake, I'm hoping you'll make right now._

_I see your face, every time I close my eyes,_  
_Its getting worse you say, it comes as no surprise._

_Why am I hell bent on losing, when I can't get you out of my head?_

_"Get Up, Get Out"_  
_That's what she said, "You drive me crazy."_  
_"I can't believe that's what you did."_  
_"And don't call me baby."_  
_And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out, _  
_I'm the perfect mistake, I'm hoping you'll make right now._

_Oh I'm the perfect mistake, I'm hoping you'll make right now-_  
_Oh you'll make right now._

"Juvia, my love, will you ever-" Lyon was cut off by Gray

"She's mine!" Gray shouted at him.

"As I was saying, Juvia will you ever-"

"You should just give it up Lyon. I took a lot of stalking before he finally said yes." Lucy said interrupting him.

"Then I will just have to stalk Juvia!"

"It's okay for a girl to do it, even though it's creepy. If you do it though, that just makes people think you'll rape her."

"..."

"Do you really want to ruin the reputation of Lamia Scale."

"No, but my love for Juvia will never cease!"

"Well then fantasize because it's never going to happen if I know Juvia well enough."

"Someone just go already."

Little did Lyon know, Mystogan had already taken the microphone and stood center stage.

Sing - My Chemical Romance

_Sing it out_  
_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it out_  
_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_For every time that they want to count you out_  
_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_  
_Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_  
_You've got to make a choice_  
_If the music drowns you out_  
_And raise your voice_  
_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned-up corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it,_  
_Living on the webways_  
_People moving sideways_  
_Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself the motivation_  
_Generation Nothing,_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of a white dream_  
_I am not the singer that you wanted_  
_But a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the past, sir_  
_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away_

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're not_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

"So, no more songs for your girlfriend?" Lyon asked with a smug look on his face.

"I don't have to have all my songs dedicated to her, and she's not my girlfriend." Mystogan said as he walked to the back of the group.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna go next! I didn't like go last yesterday." Milianna said as she walked up to where Mystogan was.

Walking On Sunshine - Aly and Aj

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_  
_And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door_  
_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_  
_'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alrighty now_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!)_  
_Alrighty now yeah! _

_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true_  
_And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)_  
_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_  
_Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alrighty now_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!)_ _Alrighty now_

_And don't it feel good _

_Walking on sunshine_  
_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_  
_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine baby yeah_  
_I'm on sunshine baby yeah_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!) alrighty now_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!) alrighty now_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!) alrighty now_  
_And don't it feel good (HEY!) alrighty now_  
_I'm walking on sunshine_  
_I'm walking on sunshine_  
_I'm walking on sunshine_  
_I'm walking on sunshine_  
_I'm walking on sunshine_

"Looks like someones happy." Lucy said to Milianna.

"Yeah, not really. I just sung the song because I liked it. I'm actually still upset that Erza and Jellal got together." Milianna whispered the last part.

Mystogan appeared behind the two girls. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them disapprovingly. "I heard that," he said behind the mask."

"EEEEEEK!" Both of them yelled as them jumped away from him.

"It's not nice to make girls squeal." Hibiki told him.

"Someone just go." Lyon said impatiently.

"I'll go then, Maybe the soothing sound will calm them down."

If looks could kill, Natsu's look would of made Hibiki explode.

Holiday - Boys Like Girls

_When I was younger I used to be wild_  
_As wild as an elephant's child_  
_No one could hold me down_  
_No one could keep me around_  
_Now it's your turn, take a shot_  
_Baby show me everything that you got_  
_Maybe you can keep me alive_  
_Maybe you can get in my mind_  
_But it's only a matter of time_

_Before I run far away_  
_I need to take a holiday_  
_Maybe it's a fall from grace_  
_I gotta find a new place_  
_A holiday_  
_I'll set off on a new chase_  
_I gotta see a new face_  
_I need to take a holiday_

_My father, he was always wise_  
_As wise as an elephant's eyes_  
_He couldn't hold me down_  
_He couldn't keep me around_  
_So are you gonna take your shot?_  
_It's the only one that you got_  
_Maybe I'll go out on a limb_  
_Maybe I'll jump in for a swim_  
_When the lights go dim_

_You know I'll run far away_  
_I need to take a holiday_  
_Maybe it's a fall from grace_  
_I gotta find a new place_  
_A holiday_  
_I'll set off on a new chase_  
_I gotta see a new face_  
_I need to take a holiday_  
_(Need to take a holiday)_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_A new start_  
_I've broken too many hearts_  
_And I don't have any clue where to go_  
_I don't know_  
_But maybe I'll be back someday after my holiday_

_When I was younger I used to be wild_  
_As wild as an elephant's child_  
_And I don't think I'll ever change_  
_I think I'm gonna stay the same_

_I'll run away_  
_I need to take a holiday (need to take a holiday)_  
_Maybe it's a fall from grace_  
_I gotta find a new place_  
_A holiday_  
_I'll set off on a new chase (set off on a new chase)_  
_I gotta see a new face_  
_I need to take a holiday_

_A new start_  
_I've broken too many hearts_  
_And I don't have any clue where to go_  
_I don't know_  
_But maybe I'll be back someday after my holiday_

_All of the wasted time_  
_The hours that were left behind_  
_The answers that we'll never find_  
_They don't mean a thing tonight_

"Did that take care of your fright, princess?" Hibiki asked as he took hold of Milianna's hand.

"I did but now it's back, and It's worse, too."

"Well, I'm the last one so, here I go." Lucy took a deep breath and walked center stage.

Sober - Kelly Clarkson

_And I don't know_  
_This could break my heart or save me_  
_Nothing's real_  
_Until you let go completely_  
_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving_  
_So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober_  
_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_  
_But I know it's never really over_

_And I don't know_  
_I could crash and burn but maybe_  
_At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_  
_So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right_  
_No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still breathing_  
_Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know_  
_It's never really over, no_

Lucy's eyes flashed. She almost stopped but continued and smiled.

_Wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here_  
_Three months and I'm getting better yeah_  
_Three months and I still am_

_Three months and it's still harder now_  
_Three months I've been living here without you now_  
_Three months yeah, three months I, Ohh_

_Three months and I'm still breathing_  
_Three months and I still remember it_  
_Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober_  
_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

"And you accused me of missing you already." Natsu said acting like a child.

Lucy gave a big smile. "Yeah."

"Is something wrong Luce?"

"Nothing." She chirped happily.

When that was over, everyone went back with their appointed teams. Before Natsu and Lucy left to go back to their teams, Natsu expected Lucy just in case. Lucy looked at him oddly then went back to Levy

**Oh my god, that took forever! I wrote this a couple of days ago but tried to add more. I checked how long it was since I updated last and it was almost a week! Well here you go. This was already 3,000+ words. If I had finished it would be somewhere close or past 9,000 words. Again please vote in my poll. **

**StingXLucy. I don't know why but I like this couple. Of course Nalu is my all time favorite but still. I find that all main characters of anime can be paired up with ANYONE! Even if they don't make sense it's true. Some characters don't even have a pairing. Well, see ya.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi. I'm not dead, if many of you were wondering that. How long has it been since I've been on here? Like two, almost three months? Actually the only reason I'm back on here is because my little sister was on the site and I saw her writing her story. Well, I have some news for you all, please don't hate me for saying this, but I'm not gonna be on the site for much longer. I may get on to read and stuff, but I'm no longer writing. So if anyone wants this story tell me. I'll be on... like Friday? I have no idea. **

**It was a pleasure writing for you all! Sorry that I can't continue :(. Well see ya around.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I sat there and read through the review. Oh man I feel really bad for you guys now. I guess I should tell you this, but I don't wanna piss you all off/ upset you. Oh well, life is full of disappointments. I'm not dyingoveranime. No she gave her account over to me. I'll be changing the name and deleting a bunch of the stories she's written, but I'm going to retype them, so you all can expect that. **

**I'm going to rewrite this one, too. So, if your a fan, than you can read MY version of the story. Sorry for the disappointment. I hope you all enjoy my stories! It's going to be a while since before I'll rewrite it, sorry.**


End file.
